I Was Wrong
by Always Caskett 1
Summary: O relacionamento deles estava cada vez melhor, a grande paixão que sentiam os deixava cada vez mais unidos. Será que o ciúme e segredos podiam afastar duas pessoas que tanto se amavam?
1. The Fight

_**Bem eu sei que é novidade, mais a minha fic promete abordar de tudo um pouco. Deixando nosso casal as vezes em momentos bem inusitados.  
Espero que vocês gostem, vou ficar aguardando a opinião de vocês!**_

* * *

**POV KATE ON**

Ainda não acredito que ele fez isso,tudo bem que eu sempre soube que o Castle era ciumento em relação a mim. Eu lembro muito bem dos 4 anos que ficamos naquela de apenas amigos e tudo, mas eu não pensei que fosse chegar a tanto. Eu ainda estou sem entender nada aliás, eu não entendo mesmo nada. Aquela reação, aquele não era o Rick, pelo menos não o que eu conheço. Preciso de alguém pra conversar, melhor que isso, preciso da Lanie.

Depois de um tempo pensando sobre o que havia acontecido naquela tarde, ela resolve ligar pra amiga e então pedir para que ela vá a seu apartamento. Uns 15 minutos depois se pode ouvir a campainha e Kate vai atender a porta.

**POV KATE OFF**

\- Ei, obrigada por vir - disse deixando a amiga entrar.

\- Claro amiga, quando precisar - assim que Kate fechou a porta Lanie a encara e pergunta - O que aconteceu? Você parecia bem nervosa ao telefone!

\- Você não tem ideia do que aconteceu - falou indo em direção ao quarto.

\- Me deixa adivinhar, Castle? - disse ela sentando na cama e fazendo com que Kate deitasse a cabeça em seu colo.

\- Sempre! - disse ela soltando um suspiro.

\- Estou ouvindo.

\- Tudo começou com ...

**FLASHBACK ON**

Era um dia normal na delegacia, todos estavam investigando um caso não tão simples mas também não era muito complicado, as pistas já começavam a fazer sentido. Kate e Castle estavam de frente para o quadro formando suas teorias, e esperando os meninos voltarem com mais pistas, até que de repente se escuta.

Homem: Ora, ora, ora. Não é que é verdade mesmo? Ela trabalha na homicídios? - disse o homem atrás deles.

Castle não tinha entendido nada e quando se virou viu um homem alto, porte atlético e olhos castanhos.

\- Não acredito no que estou vendo, Mike? - disse ela vendo o homem que a anos não via.

\- Sou eu mesmo - e abriu um lindo sorriso pra ela.

\- Quanto tempo - disse ela correndo e o abraçando. O que deixou Castle ainda mais confuso.

\- Eu sinceramente não acreditei quando o Jim me disse que você tinha vindo pra homicídios - disse ele saindo do abraço e dando um beijo na bochecha dela que abriu um largo sorriso.

\- E por que não? Não vai me dizer que continua com aquela de que eu sou ...

\- Uma boneca de porcelana?! - disse ele interrompendo e completando a frase - Sim, continuo nessa - Kate revirou os olhos.

\- Pode esquecer, eu não sou mais assim. Faz tanto tempo que alguém me chama assim - disse ela olhando para um lugar vago visitando velhas lembranças.

\- Apenas eu e Johanna te chamávamos assim não era? - ele falou ficando com um olhar triste e de compaixão.

\- Sim - uma lágrima solitária desceu por sua bochecha e Mike colocou a mão no rosto dela e a limpou. Castle já estava fervendo por dentro, além dele ser próximo de Kate, ainda tinha uma certa intimidade com ela. Tudo isso o estava incomodando e muito.

\- Ei, não fica assim. Eu fiquei sabendo pouco tempo depois, mas o trabalho não me deixou vir aqui pra ficar com você. Eu peço desculpas por isso.

\- Sem problemas, na realidade eu queria ficar sozinha naquele tempo - disse ela sorrindo fraco.

\- Nem preciso perguntar se esse foi o motivo de você se tornar detetive não é? Está na cara, que você agora quer ajudar as pessoas a passarem pelo que você passou, fazer justiça certo? - e sorriu amigavelmente.

\- É, pelo visto você ainda me conhece.

\- Como a palma da minha mão - eles ficaram rindo por mais um tempo até que os meninos voltaram e perceberam a visita.

\- Yo Beckett, nós acham ... e esse, quem é?

\- Ah, pessoal esse é meu amigo Mike Collins marinheiro - disse ela apresentando ele a todos.

\- Prazer, Kevin Ryan - disse e eles apertaram as mãos.

\- Javier Espósito - fizeram o mesmo.

\- Richard Castle apertou a mão dele e ficou o encarando com um de seus melhores sorrisos falsos.

\- Você é detetive também Castle?

\- Não, sou consultor - disse ele fingindo calma.

\- Então meninos, o que acharam? - ela perguntou e eles falaram um pouco sobre o caso.

\- Pelo que eu percebi você tem muito trabalho não é, então eu já vou indo não quero atrapalhar - disse ele se levantando da cadeira oferecida por Kate a uns minutos atrás.

\- Você não atrapalha Mike - disse ela fazendo o mesmo, depois dessa frase Ryan e Espo se entreolharam e viraram pra Castle que nem se dignou a olhar para os dois e continuou de olho em Kate e esse tal de Mike.

\- Mas é serio, eu só passei aqui pra ti ver mesmo. Ainda tenho outros lugares pra ir hoje.

\- Problemas?

\- Alguns, eu já vou indo - disse e deu um abraço nela e um beijo no topo da cabeça - Se cuida, até mais rapazes foi um prazer.

Ryan/Espo: Tchau - eles disseram em coro.

\- Te ligo - falou para Kate e saiu.

\- Ok - disse e ficou olhando ele se afastar e entrar no elevador, quando ele entrou direcionou um sorriso fofo pra ela que retribuiu.

Ryan: Mike hein?

Kate: Para com isso Ryan, ele é um velho amigo.

Espo: Bem íntimo hein Becks? - disse tomando as dores de Castle.

Kate: Meninos, já deu não é? Nem o Castle que é meu namorado não ficou assim. Aliás cadê ele? - disse ela olhando ao redor e percebendo que ele não estava mais ali.

Ryan: Deu uma saidinha, enquanto você e seu velho amigo - fez aspas no ar - Se despediam.

Espo: Eu acho que ele não volta mais hoje maninha.

Kate: Por que não? - pergunta ela confusa.

Ryan: Ah Kate, por favor! - ele a encarava sem acreditar que ela estava mesmo perguntando isso.

Kate: O que foi gente?

Espo: Você recebe um amigo aqui no departamento, tem uma certa intimidade com ele, tanto nas falas como nos gestos. Eu acho que ele deve ter ficado com ciúme.

Ryan: Eu nem acho, já tenho certeza.

Kate: Vocês estão exagerando, vamos voltar ao caso.

Depois de mais umas 2 horas de investigação eles conseguiram pegar o assassino e estavam terminando as burocracias do caso. Os meninos já estavam se arrumando pra ir quando passaram na mesa de Beckett.

Espo: Beckett - disse chamando a atenção dela que estava vidrada na tela do computador a fim de acabar logo com os relatórios.

Kate: Oi - disse ela ainda olhando pro computador.

Ryan: Você não vai embora?

Kate: Eu vou agora, terminei - salvando o arquivo para ser impresso no dia seguinte - Porque a pergunta?

Ryan: Não, nada. Castle não ligou?

Kate: Não aliás, isso é um pouco estranho. Ele foi embora e não ligou de volta pra dizer se voltava ou não. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa - disse ela desligando o computador e pegando a jaqueta.

Ryan: E aconteceu - disse ele olhando para Espo e depois eles olharam pra ela.

Kate: Ah não meninos, isso de novo?!

Espo: É sério, fala com ele. Ele não saiu com uma cara boa daqui.

Ryan: É verdade Kate, ele gosta muito de você e eu tenho certeza que isso foi ciúme.

Kate: Por que ele teria ciúme de mim?

Espo: Você quer que eu cite os homens com que você namorou enquanto ele estava aqui do seu lado? Se eu fosse ele já teria um trauma se algum homem chegasse perto de você - ele falou a encarando porque pelo visto ela não estava levando eles muito a sério.

Ryan: Ainda mais com aquela intimidade - ele completou.

Espo: Exatamente! Enfim, Kate a gente aprendeu a entender e conhecer o Castle, nós somos amigos hoje e os homens se conhecem.

Ryan: Vai falar com ele.

Espo: Boa Noite Beckett - disse lhe dando um abraço e um beijo no topo da cabeça - Abre o olho!

Ryan: Tchau Kate, pense bem nisso. Ok?! - piscou e saiu com Espo.

Kate ficou pensando naquilo por um tempo, e ficou repassando na memória à tarde em que reencontrou Mike: os abraços, os sorrisos, os toques, e os beijos. Pra ela era normal aquele tipo de tratamento, eles se conheciam há anos eram amigos desde o ensino médio. Mas talvez Castle tivesse interpretado mal, ele era bem ciumento ela sabia disso, mas será que ele tinha mesmo ficado com ciúme do Mike? Ela queria descobrir, mas já eram 00h15min estava tarde para ela ir a casa dele então resolveu ligar quando chegasse em casa.

Em 20 minutos ela chegou em casa, tomou um banho e como tinha jantado chinesa com os meninos não estava com fome. Terminou de se arrumar e deitou na cama e discou o número dele, o telefone chamou e caiu na caixa postal depois do primeiro toque, ela achou aquilo estranho mais tentou de novo e a mesma coisa aconteceu, ela já estava ficando preocupada e na terceira vez ele atendeu.

\- Alô? - falou como se não conhecesse o número.

\- Rick?

\- Ah, Oi Kate - disse ele frio, e mesmo estando do outro lado da linha ela percebeu sua frieza.

\- O que houve? Você foi embora da delegacia, não voltou e nem ligou. Eu fiquei preocupada. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - disse ela carinhosa.

\- Não, nada. Está tudo bem - falou sendo irônico.

\- Rick, eu te conheço e sei que não está! O que aconteceu?

\- Me conhece, como conhece o Mike também? - disse ele com ciúme na voz e ela sorriu fraco - Ah, ótimo e você ainda acha isso engraçado - falou sendo um pouco grosso.

\- Sério que você está com ciúmes do Mike?

\- E não era pra estar?

\- Claro que não!

\- Não? Um homem bonito que eu nunca vi na vida e você nunca mencionou, chega na delegacia com toda a intimidade do mundo com você, que ainda corre para os braços dele e o abraça. Ele te beija no rosto, fica limpando suas lágrimas, todo fofo com você e no final eu ainda sou apresentado como consultor. Como você quer que eu fique?

\- Castle, não precisa disso ele é apenas meu amigo e só! - disse ela tentando acalmá-lo.

\- Nós também éramos amigos e olha agora - ele estava muito magoado.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de trair você, RICHARD CASTLE? – ela disse com um tom de voz mais alterado.

\- Kate eu não disse isso, eu ...

\- Não, mas foi o que pareceu. Você está falando como se o Mike fosse uma espécie de amante meu, como se na hora que eu o vi tivesse beijado ou algo parecido. Eu não fico assim quando as suas fãs praticamente se jogam em cima de você! E outra coisa você acha que é meu dono?

\- Kate você está sendo grossa - ele estava ficando alterado.

\- Eu grossa? Você sai de perto de mim, como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado, eu ligo pra você pra saber como você está e me atende frio e eu ainda sou a grossa? E o pior de tudo parece que depois de todo esse tempo não confia em mim!

\- Depois do que eu vi hoje, eu deveria?

\- Eu não estou ouvindo isso. Você tem o dom de me aborrecer Castle, boa noite - e assim ela finaliza a chamada com ele.

Kate estava muito magoada com ele, eles estavam juntos a mais de 1 ano e ele ainda desconfiava dela? Ok, que às vezes uma pitada de ciúme é bom, mas ele já estava vendo coisas que não eram reais e Kate odiava quando duvidavam dela.

Ela estava com tanta raiva, mas tanta raiva que chorou mais não demorou muito e a raiva começou a se transformar em mágoa. Um sentimento nada bom em um relacionamento, e assim ela dormiu, mas antes desligou o celular o pessoal da delegacia sabia o telefone da casa dela, então se houvesse alguma emergência ligariam.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

\- Uau - ela disse depois de ouvir toda a história.

\- E foi isso, a 2 semanas que nem o vejo e nem falo com ele. Precisava desabafar - ela disse limpando as lágrimas que haviam rolado durante a conversa.

\- E como você precisava.

\- Então o que você acha Lanie?


	2. Clarifications

_**Esse é o meu segundo capítulo e de certa forma estou bem animada, afinal muita gente está lendo e espero que estejam gostando! Estou sempre aberta a opiniões.**_

* * *

– **E foi isso, a 2 semanas que nem o vejo e nem falo com ele. Precisava desabafar - ela disse limpando as lágrimas que haviam rolado durante a conversa.**

– **E como você precisava.**

– **Então o que você acha Lanie?**

– Olha Kate, pelo o que eu estou vendo isso foi um grande mal entendido!

– Como assim? – pergunta tentando entender o ponto de vista da amiga.

– Você já tinha me falado antes sobre o Mike, que vocês eram amigos de ensino médio e tudo, e que a amizade de vocês sempre foi muito forte mais que nunca passou disso certo?

– Certo.

– Então, eu acho que talvez o Castle tenha pensado que ele fosse seu ex ou coisa assim, por que sempre os seus "ex-s" se tornam seus amigos, e essa amizade com o Mike é bem forte e apesar do tempo que ele ficou fora, vocês ainda se sentem à vontade um com o outro. Eu acho que o Castle não deve ter gostado de ver vocês com essa intimidade. Do mesmo jeito que você não ficou nem um pouco feliz quando a Meredith ficou na casa dele naquele tempo.

– Talvez você tenha razão. Mas no meu caso, eu cheguei pra ele e falei tudo o que eu achava, já ele simplesmente foi embora e me deixou sem saber de nada. E desde o começo ele tinha visto que eu não estava à vontade com a Meredith lá na casa dele com aquele shortinho minúsculo – disse Kate revirando os olhos e com bastante ciúme.

– Tá vendo, você ainda fica assim por causa dela. Agora pensa no Castle vendo você com o Mike, também não teve ter sido legal pra ele ter visto aquelas cenas pelo o que você me contou.

– Então por que ele não disse nada?

– Kate ele demorou 3 anos pra dizer que te amava, e foi em um momento nada apropriado. O Castle trabalha com as palavras mas quando se trata dos próprios sentimentos ele fica quase mudo, sem reações plausíveis.

– Hum, talvez seja isso mesmo.

– Kate, amiga, olha pra mim – disse ela chamando a atenção dela - Eu acompanhei a historia de vocês dois durante esses 5 anos. E eu sei como foi difícil pra vocês chegarem aqui, nesse relacionamento fofo de vocês - disse e Kate sorriu tímida – Eu também sei que a sua amizade com o Mike é pra vida toda, mas não deixe esse mal entendido atrapalhar a sua vida com o Castle, vocês se amam e isso não é novidade pra ninguém então por favor tente se resolver com ele. Esse tipo de briga sempre vai acontecer porque vocês dois são um casal chamativo. O Castle é uma delícia e você também não precisa falar. Agora o que vai diferenciar essa situação, com as próximas é a conversa, só assim vocês vão conseguir superar essas dificuldades. Não deixa isso atrapalhar o amor de vocês amiga.

– Você está certa Lanie, tudo que você disse faz sentido e eu não posso deixar isso nos abalar, mas eu vou fazer uma coisa.

– O que?

– Eu vou esperar, se amanhã ele for na delegacia a gente conversa.

– E se não?

– Ai eu vou entender que ele ainda esta magoado comigo e vou deixar ele ter um tempo pra pensar.

– Kate.

– Eu preciso saber qual foi a gravidade dessa briga Lanie.

– Ok, se você acha melhor assim.

– Lanie, muito obrigado por ter vindo, me ajudou como sempre.

– Quando precisar eu estarei aqui. Mas pra ser sincera, o que seria de você sem mim hein?

– Eu estaria muito solitária.

– Exato, bom já que meu momento "psicóloga" acabou – risos – Eu já vou indo. Já são 21h:30min e eu tenho visitas.

– Humm, Espo vai lá hoje?

– Vai sim. – disse ela sorridente.

– Por que vocês não assumem logo que estão juntos?

– Está bom do jeito que está, estamos deixando as coisas acontecerem.

– Ok, senhora mistério. Só que todo mundo já sabe.

– Aí é que não precisa contar mesmo – e as duas riem.

– Mas uma vez amiga obrigada – disse abraçando a amiga.

– Que isso, espero que você fique bem?

– Com certeza – falou abrindo a porta – Tchau e aproveite a noite – piscou pra ela.

– Pode deixar. Tchau, juízo mocinha.

– Sim senhora.

– Até amanhã Kate.

– Até.

No dia seguinte Castle foi pra delegacia como Kate queria que ele fosse. Ele não estava com cara de magoado mas também não tocou no assunto quando chegou, até por que quando entrou na delegacia ela estava na sala da capitã.

Castle: Bom dia rapazes – disse ele se sentando perto dos meninos.

Espo: Olha quem dá o ar da graça. Quanto tempo cara – falou dando um daqueles toques de mão que os três fazem.

Ryan: É quanto tempo, o que houve?

Castle: Vocês sabem – disse ele cabisbaixo.

Ryan: Você ainda não se resolveu com ela? Cara faz mais de 2 semanas que vocês estão assim - achei que você fosse louco por ela, eu não aguentaria um dia longe da Jenny.

Espo: Olha eu odeio me meter, mas a Kate é como a nossa irmã e não vou deixar que ela fique mais triste. – falou e Castle olhou para ele lhe dando atenção – Bro, eu não sei realmente o que levou vocês a brigarem, mas não deixa ela mal mais tempo ok? Ela passou por cima de muita coisa pra poder entender que ama você. Não importa quem errou, não deixa ela escapar e se fechar de novo – disse e foi até a sala de descanso com Ryan.

Castle ficou pensando sobre o que Espo falou, e depois ele viu que Kate tinha saído da sala da capitã e resolveu se aproximar. Ele se sentou em sua cadeira como de costume e ficou olhando pra ela, enquanto ela folheava alguns papeis. O clima entre eles não estava tão tenso assim e por um tempo ele apenas ficou a observando como sempre fazia, até que percebeu que ela deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca meio contrariada.

– Você não muda mesmo não é?

– O que? – ele fala e sorri.

– Ficar me encarando, isso é alguma mania não é?

– Pode-se dizer que sim – fala olhando pra ela – Queria conversar com você.

– Pode falar – disse olhando pra ele de volta.

– Não aqui. Vem comigo? – disse se levantando e esticando a mão pra ela.

– Sim – ela pega na mão dele, pega seu casaco e juntos saem da delegacia de mãos dadas.

Eles foram andando pelas ruas ainda de mãos dadas, mas não falavam nada. Ficavam apenas com seus pensamentos confusos até o momento, mas pareciam que estavam bem. Depois de um tempo eles chegaram em uma espécie de praça que tinha uma grade de proteção que ficava de frente para o mar, não tinha praticamente ninguém e com isso eles tinham liberdade suficiente para conversar. A vista era de tirar o fôlego e pelo horário de final de tarde.

Kate soltou sua mão da dele um pouco e se encostou na grade que batia em sua cintura, e ficou apenas vendo a linda imagem. Castle ficou parado um pouco mais atrás, aquela cena com certeza era algo indescritível, então ele se aproximou e ficou apoiado também mas só que de frente pra ela e depois de um tempo ela vira pra ele, esperando encontrar alguma resposta para tudo que aconteceu.

– O que foi aquilo? - ele pergunta olhando em seus olhos e em seguida segurando sua mão.

– Aquilo o quê?

– Nossa briga.

– Eu não sei ao certo Castle – diz ela com a cabeça baixa e com os olhos úmidos, ela odiava brigar com ele, é como se ela ficasse fraca só de pensar em ficar longe dele.

– Ei, olha pra mim amor – quando ele à chamou de amor ela levantou os olhos confusa e ele sorriu; então ela deu um largo sorriso e apertou mais forte sua mão.

– Você me chamou de que Rick? – ele _pensou e sorriu._

– Amor, porque você é o meu amor, ainda duvida disso?

– Eu ainda não entendi o motivo da nossa briga, no início parecia ciúmes, mais depois parecia que eu tinha feito algo que você não gostou. Eu não sei o que foi, você sabe?

– Foi ciúmes Kate, você sabe como eu sou, ainda mais se tratando de você. E desculpa por ter sido daquele jeito no telefone.

– Está tudo bem, também fui muito grossa com você. Mas o real motivo eu ainda não sei exatamente.

– Eu acho que sei.

– Sabe?

– Nós estávamos muito bem, e coisas ruins sempre acontecem quando tudo esta muito bom.

– Será?

– Você me ama Kate?

– Por que a pergunta? – disse ela já com medo do que viria pela frente.

– Responde amor – quando ele à chamou de amor ela já "relaxou" um pouco.

– Eu amo Rick, eu amo muito, muito mesmo. Acho até que amo mais do que a mim mesma – disse e ele sorriu feliz e emocionado.

– Eu também te amo Kate e eu lutei muito pra poder te conquistar e olha que isso não foi nada fácil – ela sorriu – Mas eu não vou deixar uma briguinha estremecer nosso amor.

– Eu te amo Rick, mas as vezes fico insegura.

– Por que?

– Nós somos tão diferentes, temos tantos defeitos que ...

– Ei – interrompeu ela, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos – Não importa os nossos defeitos e nossas diferenças, nós somos muito bons juntos e eu amo você é isso que importa.

– Eu também amo você pelo que você é Rick, e pelo o que você significa pra mim.

– Então, você ainda acredita na gente?

– Sempre.

– Eu não vou prometer que nós nunca mais iremos brigar, por que nós vamos.

– E muito – disse ela o interrompendo e eles riram.

– E muito, mas eu estou disposto a enfrentar tudo isso por você, por nós.

– Estamos juntos nessa Rick, tudo vai ficar bem – disse e o abraçou, encostando seu rosto no peito dele.

– Ele suspirou aliviado por tê-la ali em seus braços novamente – Eu te amo tanto Kate, e não vai ser essa briga que vai mudar o que sinto, alias nada vai mudar isso.

– Rick, eu não te mereço – disse e deixou lagrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

– Eu também não te mereço Kate, você é muito mais do que podia imaginar e querer, diz que sempre vai ser minha? – disse ele um pouco emocionado e com a voz falha.

– Sempre, serei eternamente sua - ele se aproxima levando uma de suas mãos que estava na cintura dela para sua nuca afagando seus cabelos num gesto carinhoso, já ela entrelaça suas mãos nós cabelos dele o puxando pra si, iniciando um beijo lento e repleto de amor e carinho.

– Minha namorada – disse saindo do beijo e sorrindo, aquele sorriso lindo em que seus olhos ficam apertadinhos e que ela tanto adora.

– Meu namorado, meu escritor.

– Minha detetive – disse ele a puxando pela cintura e pela nuca ao mesmo tempo e eles trocam outro beijo, só que dessa vez selvagem e cheio de luxúria. Sendo acompanhados dos últimos raios de sol daquele dia, como prova de que o amor que os dois sentem um pelo outro é eterno.


	3. Almost There

– **Minha detetive – disse ele a puxando pela cintura e pela nuca ao mesmo tempo e eles trocam outro beijo, só que dessa vez selvagem e cheio de luxúria. Sendo acompanhados dos últimos raios de sol daquele dia, como prova de que o amor que os dois sentem um pelo outro é eterno.**

Depois de mais algum tempo esperando o sol terminar de se pôr, eles decidiram ir para casa. Optaram por irem ao apartamento de Kate já que, como Castle mesmo dizia, "sua casa era muito movimentada" então eles iriam dormir na casa de Kate. Mas "dormir" não seria a palavra certa a ser usada naquele momento. Castle notou que Kate veio o caminho inteiro pensativa como se estivesse planejando alguma coisa, e ele sabia muito bem quando ela estava maquinando algo naquela cabecinha e o que mais o intrigava era que de vez em quando ela dava um sorrisinho de canto de boca, um daqueles que ele considera sexy. Ele estava tão inerte em seus pensamentos que foi preciso ser chamado por Kate para lembrar de que já estavam perto do apartamento dela.

– Castle.

– Castle?!

– Ah, Oi?

– É na próxima esquina.

– Ok – respondeu ainda meio longe.

– O que foi? – perguntou quando saíram do carro.

– Hã? Não, nada!

– Jura? – disse ela parando de frente pra ele que se encostou na porta do carro do lado do motorista.

– Não sei, estava apenas pensando.

– E eu posso saber do que se trata? – falou chegando pertinho dele.

– Sabe – passou as mãos na cintura dela – Eu não estou nem um pouquinho afim de dormir. – falou a puxando para perto fazendo com que seus corpos se colassem.

– Sabe que eu também não – ficou séria mais logo sorriu sendo surpreendida pelos lábios de Castle nos seus.

Eles se beijaram suavemente, quase do mesmo jeito que quando estavam olhando o pôr do sol, mas não com os mesmos sentimentos de saudade pelo menos não tanta. Mas esse "beijo suave" não demorou muito para se transformar em algo bem mais intenso. Kate estava com as mãos segurando os ante-braços de Castle que por sua vez ainda mantinha suas mãos na cintura dela. Então ela resolveu mudar a forma do beijo, levemente ela foi subindo as mãos pelos braços forte dele acariciando devagar até chegar nos ombros dele o puxando ainda mais para si, coisa quase que impossível, mas sem separar suas bocas. Vendo que ela estava correspondendo mais que perfeitamente as suas investidas ele resolveu avançar também, começou a passear as mãos pelas costas dela fazendo com que nenhum centímetro delas ficasse sem ser tocado por suas grandes e quentes mãos, ficou ainda mais satisfeito quando sentiu ela gemer com os lábios ainda nos dele.

Kate subiu os braços definitivamente para o pescoço dele e com as mãos esticadas para trás ela fazia carinho em seus cabelos. A rua estava bem pouco movimentada aquela noite, e não havia entrada nem saída de pessoas do prédio onde Kate morava o que era estranho para um dia de semana, mais parecia que tudo estava conspirando a favor do casal o que para eles era ótimo naquele momento. Continuando na "animação" Castle foi ainda mais além, percebendo também que não tinha gente na rua, ele resolveu ser mais ousado. Em um movimento rápido Castle trocou eles de posição, agora Kate era quem estava encostada no carro fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse preso pelo dele a deixando apenas com os braços livres.

Na mudança repentina, Castle retirou suas mãos da cintura de Kate e levou sua mão direita ao pescoço dela que imediatamente se arrepiou por inteira. Ela passou as mãos envolta da cintura dele o puxando e colou seus lábios novamente, agora o beijo estava ainda mais feroz, começaram apenas com um roçar de lábios, mas a partir do momento em que Castle subiu a mão que estava no pescoço de Kate para agarrar o cabelo dela alisando levemente seu pescoço, ela não teve outra reação a não ser: arrepiar-se (de novo), gemer entre o beijo e pedir passagem com a língua. Castle atendeu de bom grado o pedido de Kate e começou aquele beijo quente e descontrolado que eles eram tão bons em fazer. E que batalha, eles pareciam que não precisavam de ar, estavam tão envolvidos pelo momento que não se importavam se passava alguém ou não. Ele a impulsionava contra seu corpo a puxando levemente pelo cabelo, e ela o abraçava ainda mais forte contra ela mesma. Mas a gota d'água foi quando Castle passou a mão por baixo da blusa dela a agarrando fortemente pela cintura.

– Cas... – gemeu ela pois no momento em que ele a agarrou, ela pode sentir sua ereção. Não dava mais, eles precisavam um do outro, a saudade e o desejo os impediram de ficar ali fora por mais tempo, por que senão as pessoas na rua veriam coisas demais.

– O que você acha de nós subirmos, hein? – perguntou ele beijando seu pescoço.

– Amo suas ideias – falou saindo, de um jeito inexplicável, dos braços dele e correndo para o prédio.

– Kate – chamou – volte aqui mocinha – falou também já correndo para o prédio. Mas assim que entrou o elevador onde ela havia entrado, já estava fechando as portas. Não tinha mais ninguém no saguão, então ela gritou:

– Vem me pegar Castle – disse apertando nervosamente o botão de subir do elevador.

– Não, não, não – já era tarde o elevador havia subido – Droga, você está brincando com fogo detetive – disse ele a si mesmo e pôs-se a subir as escadas rápido e desesperadamente.

Ao fim da "corrida" ele conseguiu chegar antes dela, pois o prédio era antigo e o elevador subia mais devagar, Castle se escondeu em um dos corredores e ficou lá esperando ela aparecer. Kate, que não era boba nem nada, saiu pelo corredor olhando cada milímetro do lugar certificando-se de que ele ainda não estava ali, porém, Castle também sabia que sua namorada era esperta então se escondeu no corredor seguinte que ficava depois da porta do apartamento dela, afinal ela não iria procurar além de sua porta e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Ele ficou apenas observando ela olhar cada cantinho do corredor a procura dele e sorriu vitoriosa ao ver que ele não estava lá. Pegou a chave do bolso e colocou na fechadura e ficou virada para o lado esquerdo, onde ficava o elevador, pensando que ele iria esperar a próxima viagem. Ela olhava e sorria, como se tivesse ganhado a corrida do ano, mal sabia ela que seu namorado não era tão fácil assim de se enganar.

Kate ficou olhando e abrindo a porta, até que sentiu alguém atrás de si mas não tem tempo de se virar pois a pessoa a prensa na porta do apartamento.

– Demorou demais – foi o que disse surpresa com o toque.

– Pensou que iria me enganar né! – falou no ouvido dela.

– Castle – gemeu sentindo as carícias dele.

– Não não não, você quer brincar – falou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela e passando as mãos na barriga dela por baixo da blusa.

– Ahhhh – gemeu novamente sentindo ele grande em seu bumbum.

– Você não deve brincar desse jeito com os homens detetive Beckett.

– Ah é?! Por que? – falou ofegante mas entrando na brincadeira.

– Por que? Por que não se brinca assim, se brinca assim! – falou subindo as mãos até mais ou menos a altura dos seios de Kate mais não os tocou, e de uma vez só, com um puxão abriu a blusa de seda que ela usava, arrancando alguns botões com sua façanha.

– Aaahhh! – gemeu ela ainda mais alto com o gesto selvagem dele.

– Ainda vai brincar assim comigo vai? – falou mordendo o pescoço dela ainda por trás.

– Não sei, talvez – falou ela colocando os braços apoiados na porta e se erguendo em direção a ele, fazendo com que o membro dele e seu bumbum se tocassem ainda mais – Será que devo? – rebolou – hein?

– Droga – esbravejou sentindo aquele toque ousado de Kate nele. Castle não estava mais em seu normal. Sem nem pensar ele à agarrou com um braço, a fazendo sorrir e com o outro girou rapidamente a última volta que faltava da chave para que a porta fosse destrancada. Ainda com ela colada ao seu corpo a imprensou contra a porta para que ela trancasse a mesma, enquanto ele continuava lhe tocando. Kate nem sabia mais o que estava fazendo, além de sentir o membro de Castle duro atrás de si, ele não parava de beijar o seu pescoço ora mordendo e ora chupando, e ainda ficava passando suas mãos no corpo dela não se sabe como conseguiu mas fechou a porta e virou-se pra ele o empurrando.

– Sabe – disse ofegante e se afastando dele o deixando confuso – Eu fiquei com muita raiva de você por ter duvidado de mim – retirou os saltos – Por ter pensado que eu trairia você.

Castle estava imóvel olhando para ela, que estava de costas. Ele pensava que ela brigaria com ele, que falaria poucas e boas em sua cara, e que diria que havia passado dos limites colocando em jogo o caráter de Kate, mas o que veio a seguir foi ainda mais surpreendente.


	4. Hot

**Castle estava imóvel olhando para ela, que estava de costas. Ele pensava que ela brigaria com ele, que falaria poucas e boas em sua cara, e que diria que havia passado dos limites colocando em jogo o caráter de Kate, mas o que veio a seguir foi ainda mais surpreendente.**

Ainda parado olhando para ela, ele começou a pensar em todas as possibilidades que essa conversa poderia ter, sendo que ela havia começado de uma maneira bem mais interessante. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando Kate continuou a falar.

– Mas apesar de tudo isso até que foi bom – falou sentando de um jeito sexy no sofá.

– Ah como assim? – ele realmente não estava entendo nada.

– Como assim? Huum, isso me mostrou que você realmente fica preocupado – fez aspas no ar – Se algum homem se aproximar de mim – esticou uma perna até a mesinha de centro deixando a outra curvada. Ele já estava entendo aonde ela queria chegar.

– Então você gosta quando fico com ciúmes de você? – falou, finalmente, saindo de onde estava e indo em direção ao sofá.

– Quem sabe, mas às vezes isso pode ser perigoso – falou vendo ele se sentar na mesinha perto de onde estava sua perna – Muito perigoso – ela começou a passar os pés ao longo da coxa de Castle, que a encarou com os olhos já escuros de desejo.

– Perigoso quanto? – perguntou acariciando a perna dela e lhe dando leves apertões.

– Não sei – falou indo com o pé até bem perto do membro dele passou pelo mesmo sem tocá-lo, num movimento de vai e vem pelo peitoral de Castle, voltou para a coxa dele, quase ao mesmo tempo em que ele terminava de abrir sua camisa – Mas podemos descobrir – falou com a língua entre os dentes em um sorriso sapeca.

– Pois me conte mais sobre como podemos descobrir isso detetive – falou levantando da mesa e ainda alisando as pernas dela, indo em direção a ela no sofá.

– Ah, você quer saber? – falou o puxando pela gola para cima dela.

– Eu estou realmente muito interessado nisso – foi subindo as mãos pelas coxas dela e ela como resposta passou as pernas pela cintura dele o fazendo ficar entre suas pernas e chegar ainda mais perto, permitindo que ela sentisse seu corpo sobre o dela.

– Será um prazer lhe mostrar Sr. Castle – acabou com a distância entre eles com um beijo caloroso. Já era de se esperar que os toques dos dois já começassem quentes, afinal de contas as coisas já haviam começado lá em baixo.

Kate acabou de retirar a blusa dele, enquanto ele ficava passeando com as mãos pelas pernas dela da panturrilha até o bumbum.

Depois de terminar com a primeira peça, ela inverteu as posições fazendo com que ele se sentasse no sofá e ela ficasse em seu colo. Isso foi ótimo para Castle por que ele achava que estava em "desvantagem" já que ela estava com muitas brincadeiras em mente. Então com ela em seu colo ele poderia se divertir também, ela continuou passando as mãos pelo peitoral dele o massageando. Castle capturou os lábios dela com necessidade a fazendo pender um pouco pra trás com a força do beijo, começou a tirar o cinto que prendia a calça dela, e ao mesmo tempo passando as mãos pelo seu corpo. Ambos já estavam mais do que excitados, mas a noite seria longa estavam querendo se deliciar com o corpo um do outro. Claro que se fosse outra ocasião eles já estariam no segundo round, mas não hoje. Hoje eles tinham a necessidade de dar e receber prazer, de toques ousados, de palavras impróprias e mais ainda de provocações. Estavam em um ritmo lento, mas ao mesmo tempo intenso, sexy e selvagem.

Depois de deixar a calça de Kate meio aberta, ele passou aos seios da mulher onde ali se perdeu. Começou tocando ainda por cima da lingerie branca já sentindo ela arfar, depois começou a segurar com força, apalpar e beliscar. Não tinha como Kate agüentar ou menos ainda segurar os gemidos impossíveis de prazer que teimavam em sair de seus lábios já vermelhos de tanto provar os dele. A fim de querer parar com os gemido dela, Castle mordeu o lábio inferior dela no mesmo instante que abriu o feixe do sutiã o fazendo soltar na frente revelando seus seios, ele fez questão de ajudar e retirar lentamente pelos braços da morena as alças do sutiã até que ele saísse por completo, notou que Kate estava de olhos fechados e mordendo os lábios sentindo a delicadeza de seu gesto. Assim que terminou de tirar o sutiã, ele passou as mãos pelo bumbum de Kate, que soltou o ar que estava prendendo e a puxou para mais perto fazendo com que os seios dela ficassem bem próximos a sua boca. Ela já estava imaginando o que viria pela frente e pôs as mãos nos cabelos dele o incentivando a continuar o que estava pretendendo. Depois de obter essa resposta, não teve mais jeito Castle já estava salivando para provar o corpo de sua amada então não esperou mais e a provou de uma vez. Colocou a boca em um dos seios e começou a lambê-lo devagar sem pressa, sua língua brincava com o mamilo já bastante rijo de Kate que soltava suspiros quase sem ar de tanto prazer, para não ficar menos prazeroso Castle apertava o outro seio de Kate com desejo e ela apenas puxava o cabelo dele o impulsionando para si a fim de que ele continuasse com o ato, ele fez a mesma coisa nos dois sempre dando atenção a ambos no mesmo momento. Kate já não agüentava mais essa "tortura" que ele estava fazendo.

– Quanto...tempo...mais..você...vai...me...torturar? – disse ofegante quase engolindo as palavras.

– Você quer que eu pare? – falou e rapidamente retirou a calça dela e pôs a mão em seu centro.

– Nãaao! – quase gritou ao sentir o toque lá – Que pare não, mas que.

– Que? - falou colocando a mão por dentro da calçinha a estimulando.

– Deus – ela jogou a cabeça para trás se contorcendo no colo dele e puxando ainda mais seus cabelos.

– Hãn Kate? Que? – ele estava a provocando de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. Continuou com os movimentos até sentir Kate estremecer e relaxar soltando os cabelos dele devagar. Kate voltou à cabeça para frente e olhou fixamente nos olhos de Castle que ainda estavam anestesiados por terem visto ela se derramar em um orgasmo violento.

– Que pare não, mas que – desceu as mãos para o cós da calça dele, adentrando a mesma liberando o membro dele, o apertou e falou em seu ouvido – Que me faça sua – sussurrou e ele gemeu, não dava mais ele precisava senti-la. Ele se levantou e com ela ainda em seu colo a levou para o seu quarto.

Castle nem por um instante pensou em tirar Kate de seu colo, não queria que ela saísse nem por um segundo de perto dele, ela era sua e apenas sua. Deitou-a na cama gentilmente e se pôs entre as pernas dela, as preliminares já tinham sido o ápice da sedução agora só faltava o desfecho da história. Depois de ter sido presenteada com uma grande descarga de prazer, Kate queria fazer o mesmo por ele. Se virou e tirou lentamente a calça dele e depois a sua boxer o deixando livre, desnudo apenas para ela, somente dela. Começou a massagear o membro dele ainda duro, desde quando estavam lá em baixo, não havia diminuído alias havia aumentado caso fosse possível. Ela subia e descia as mãos no membro dele e sentia todo calor e desejo que esse emanava, ela parou apenas por alguns segundos o observando e se perguntando como poderia sentir tanta atração e desejo por alguém e como ele poderia deixar-la tão sem chão, sem limites soltando um sorriso de satisfação ao ver como as coisas com ele simplesmente aconteciam. Ela voltou a massageá-lo, fazendo círculos em sua glande e lhe dando leves apertões.

– Está animado meu amor? – apertou-o – Hãn?

– Kaate – gemeu apertando os lençóis, Kate estava deitada ao seu lado fazendo caricias em todo seu corpo e novamente ele deixou que ela comandasse.

– Você foi muito mal me torturando lá na sala sabia? – recomeçou a estimular o membro dele nos movimentos de vai e vem bem lentamente.

– Kate...não...sim...não – ele estava mais do que desnorteado.

– Você não está dizendo nada com nada amor – ela subiu em cima dele, mas continuou as caricias – Me diga, o que você quer?

– Voo..cê – ela quase não ouviu, mas queria que ele repetisse.

– Oi? Eu não ouvi direito – disse aumentando a intensidade de seus movimentos. E foi ai que Castle resolveu mudar o placar do jogo, trocou bruscamente de posição fazendo com que ela se deitasse na cama a fazendo a gritar de surpresa com o movimento e em seguida a penetrou sem nem cogitar, arrancando um grito de dor/prazer/desejo de Kate.

– Você foi desonesto, era a minha vez – sussurrou em seu ouvido, para logo depois passar suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Rick pegou firme em uma de suas coxas dando a primeira estocada, que foi forte, muito forte.

– Aaaaah! – arranhou as costas dele com força.

– Agora quem brinca sou eu – falou possessivo a olhando nos olhos.

– Sou toda sua – falou e o beijou, na realidade devorou os lábios de Castle.

Os movimentos foram lentos, mas nem por isso deixaram de ser fortes e intensos. Uma das qualidades de Rick era a pegada e que pegada, por ter a pele branquinha o corpo de Kate estava repleto de manchas vermelhas grandes que ficaram por onde as mãos de Castle passaram. Kate gemia freneticamente no ouvido de Castle o que o deixava mais excitado e o incentivava a ir mais rápido e mais fundo. A cama parecia que ficava pequena quando eles dois estavam juntos, os lençóis estavam mais do que emaranhados uns nos outros, eles rolaram várias e várias vezes por toda sua extensão.

– Riiick, mais rápido – pediu ela ofegante e Castle sentiu que ela estava perto, pois ela já estava o apertando dentro de si.

Atendendo ao seu pedido, Castle aumentou os movimentos fazendo com que Kate fechasse os olhos com tanta pressão. Chegaram ao ápice, exatamente como faziam em todas as outras coisas, juntos. Ele a sentiu estremecer e ela o sentiu se derramar dentro dela. Castle desabou entre os seios de Kate com a respiração conturbada.

– Uau, isso foi ...

– Incrível – ele completou e eles sorriram.

Castle saiu de dentro dela, pegou um lençol os cobriu e se deitou de lado apoiado no cotovelo a olhando. Ele pode presenciar o exato momento em que a cor dos olhos de Kate voltaram ao normal, aquilo era épico. Depois de um tempo tentando regular a respiração ela notou que ele estava a olhando e sorriu, ele fazia isso sempre.

– O que foi? – falou o olhando, mas ainda deitada do mesmo jeito.

– O que? - ele entendeu a pergunta, mais tentou desconversar.

– O que você tem?

– Eu sou tão burro! – ela o olhou confusa, mas logo entendeu do que ele estava falando.

– Amor.

– Eu quase perdi você – passou a mão nos cabelos dela e ela se deitou do mesmo jeito que ele o encarando.

– Mas não perdeu. – falou pondo a mão em seu braço.

– Por que eu sou assim? Ciumento, possessivo, infantil, chato ...

– Lindo, fofo, cavalheiro, engraçado, carinho, doce – sussurrou - gostoso – para em seguida sorrir e dizer – Só meu! – ela o beijou calmamente deixando transparecer que não estava com raiva dele, pelo menos não mais.

– Como eu disse antes, eu não te mereço – falou saindo do beijo e tocando seu rosto.

– Ah é? Não me merece? Então eu vou sair agora e procurar um homem que me mereça sabe, por que MEU NAMORADO acha que não me merece, mas tudo bem – falou tentando sair da cama, mas foi impedida por ele que a puxou pela cintura de volta pra cama, fazendo-a deitar com ele deitando por cima dela.

– Não vai não – risos – Não fala isso nem de brincadeira amor.

– Então pare de dizer que não me merece, por que senão eu faço.

– Não faz não.

– Por que não? – o encarou com um brilho no olhar e a testa franzida, duas coisas que ele amava quando ela fazia.

– Você não partiria o coração de um homem apaixonado ou partiria?

– Então MEU NAMORADO ESTÁ APAIXONADO? Quem é ela? – tentou sair novamente dos braços dele e mais uma vez ele a puxou.

– Para – gargalhadas – Você sabe que é você, sempre foi você.

– Jura? – sorriu.

– Não preciso jurar, eu te amo!

– É bom saber disso – ela o puxou mais para si, fazendo com que ele entrasse mais em contato com ela deixando seus corpos em sintonia, fazendo com que seu membro e seu centro se tocassem e através desse gesto sentiram o quão profunda era a ligação deles – Eu te amo – pegou a mão dele entrelaçou na sua. Ele colou sua testa na dela que fechou os olhos, apenas querendo curtir um pouco o momento tão terno e cheio de amor.

Castle não poderia ser mais feliz. Tinha tudo o que precisaria para o resto da vida: uma companheira, uma amante, uma parceira, uma amiga ... uma mulher, sua mulher.


	5. Luck

**Oi gente, para quem está acompanhando a fic e está gostando eu fico muito feliz.  
Estou sempre aberta sugestões, então quando quiserem comentar algo a respeito é só me falar ok?!  
Em breve posto alguns spoilers do que vai acontecer ;) **

* * *

**Castle não poderia ser mais feliz. Tinha tudo o que precisaria para o resto da vida: uma companheira, uma amante, uma parceira, uma amiga ... uma mulher, sua mulher.**

O sol estava surgindo lá fora, mas nem parecia, estava meio nublado e ainda parecia ser cedo, mas já eram 7h da manhã, Kate ainda não tinha recebido nenhuma ligação e isso era estranho, mas eles estavam tão calmos ainda dormindo que nem perceberam isso. Castle foi o primeiro a dar sinal de que iria acordar, se mexeu bem devagar afim de não acordá-la e olhou para o relógio no criado mudo e estranhou o horário, mas principalmente o fato de eles ainda estarem em casa na cama, só que isso era a melhor coisa do mundo, poder passar um tempinho a mais com sua namorada. Perdido em pensamentos não notou que começava a chover, apenas notou quando um trovão ecoou alto e ele sentiu Kate estremecer em seus braços e se aconchegar mais um pouco a ele o abraçando forte, sorriu com a cena e foi ai que ela acordou.

– Bom dia – falou ainda de olhos fechados.

– Bom dia minha linda – falou lhe dando um beijo casto na bochecha.

– Que horas são?

– São 7h:15min.

– Já? Por que não me ligaram ainda? – disse pegando o celular e constatando que não havia chamadas perdidas.

– Eu também achei estranho, mas podíamos aproveitar essa nossa sorte não é? – falou beijando o pescoço dela e ela sorriu.

– Hum, eu gosto disso – falou fechando os olhos e sentindo o carinho do namorado.

– Gosta é? – mordeu sua clavícula.

– Ahh – suspirou mas, como sempre, eles foram interrompidos pelo celular de Kate.

– Não se pode ter esperanças – falou e saiu de cima dela que sorriu.

– Beckett – atendeu normalmente – Ah, ok! – falou e Castle notou que ela não havia citado nenhum homicídio ou endereço o que fez ele colocar um sorriso maroto no rosto e se sentar ao seu lado – Hum, então se acontecer alguma coisa pode me ligar Espo, sério? Ta bom então, obrigada, bom dia.

– Não me diz que é o que eu estou pensando? – ele tinha um sorriso lindo de felicidade no rosto.

– E o que você está pensando? – falou ela sentando e se recostando no encosto da cama.

– Que não temos nenhum caso e que ficaremos o dia todo juntos?

– Ai senhor, meu namorado é adivinho – falou puxando ele para cima de suas pernas o fazendo apoiar os braços nas laterais do corpo dela e se deitar sobre ela.

– Sério que eu tive toda essa sorte?

– Pois é, está vendo como é o destino? – disse e sorriu lindamente pra ele.

– Mas nós não temos tanta sorte assim.

– Por quê? – e nesse momento outro trovão soou seguido por um relâmpago fazendo Kate estremecer embaixo de Rick e se agarrar mais a ele – Ah, entendi. Você tem medo amor? – falou sorrindo.

– Quem? Eu? Claro que não – falou desviando o olhar.

– Own que fofa, ela tem medo de trovões.

– Não tenho não e pare de dizer isso.

– Tem medo, tem medo!

– Não tenho – falou lhe dando um beijo simples apenas sentindo os lábios dele e quando terminou o beijo puxou o lábio inferior dele com certa força.

– Ai Kate, isso dói – ele falou passando os dedos pelos lábios.

– Isso foi pra você parar de dizer que tenho medo de trovões.

– Ok, ótimo – falou saindo de cima dela e ficando de lado na cama de costas pra ela.

– Castle, você está com raiva? – falou ela incrédula vendo a atitude dele.

– Rick? Amor? – sem resposta. Então é assim, vamos ver quanto tempo ele aguenta – pensou.

– Ah meu namorado ficou com raiva foi – chegou mais perto dele na cama – Nossa eu sou uma menina muito má mesmo – distribuiu beijinhos nas costas dele – Será que ficou muito machucado? Olha pra mim Rick – ele não virou e ela o puxou com certa força, como era treinada tinha força para fazê-lo, mas ele não olhou pra ela, desviou o olhar dela assim que foi virado ficando com as costas no colchão e o rosto pra cima, mas olhava para a porta – Ah, ele ta me evitando, fiquei magoada agora.

Ela ainda ficou olhando para ver se ele olhava para ela porem ele não o fez, então como Kate Beckett não é boba nem nada resolveu provocá-lo.

– Amor? – subiu em cima dele apoiando os joelhos na lateral do corpo dele, viu ele se ajeitar no colchão já se manifestando com o gesto mais ele ainda não a olhava, só que estava perto de ceder.

– Ta doendo? – ela foi abaixando até ficar deitada no abdômen dele.

– Não vai falar comigo? – começou a beijar o peitoral dele e viu ele fechar os olhos com o gesto.

– Vai amor fala – beijou seu pescoço bem lentamente e de forma sensual como se estivesse beijando seus lábios e sentiu a veia do pescoço dele pulsar mais forte quando chupou o local.

– Deixa eu ver se machucou – ela tocou os lábios dele com os dedos lentamente.

– Ah, eu sei como concertar isso – deu-lhe um beijo calmo mais muito sensual. Primeiro colou seus lábios no lábio inferior dele e depois mudou beijando o superior e começou a passear sua mãos pelo pescoço e peitoral dele.

– Melhorou? – viu que ele estava animado com o beijo e que estava de olhos fechados curtindo o momento e não queria que ela parasse.

– Chega! Não vai falar ótimo – disse saindo de cima dele com aquela lingerie sexy que só fazia ele pensar em besteiras.

– Há, agora não vai mesmo – ela ainda estava de joelhos na cama quase se pondo de pé, ele falou já a prendendo junto a seu corpo. Rodeou os braços da cintura dela até a barriga, pois ela estava de costa para o peito dele.

– Ai falou comigo agora – disse ela sorrindo vencida.

– Eu não estava com raiva – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

– O que? Você me fez adular você de graça? Depois dessa eu não fico mesmo aqui - disse fingindo raiva e tentando se soltar e conseguiu indo correndo pro banheiro, mas não foi tão rápida, porque não deu tempo de fechar a porta.

– Volta aqui – disse entrando no banheiro e a abraçando, agora de frente, o mais forte e protetoramente possível.

– Não sei o que faço com você sabia – falou sorrindo e rodeando os braços no pescoço dele e mexendo em seus cabelos.

– Me beija – sussurrou perto dos lábios dela, Kate achou o pedido tão simples e tão fofo que não evitou o sorriso ao sentir o beijo apaixonado que ele lhe dera.

Castle foi andando de costas até sentir a parede gélida do banheiro onde se apoiou fazendo com que Kate se inclinasse pra frente, o beijo estava romântico até então porem a chuva lá fora aumentou e um trovão fez com que o beijo fosse interrompido, ela se afastou dele com o corpo trêmulo.

– Amor, eu sei que você tem medo, mais eu to aqui e nada vai te acontecer!

– Eu sei. Só que eu sempre fico com medo, nunca gostei muito de tempestades – ela disse sentindo ele a puxar mais pra si de forma protetora.

– Mais agora você não precisa se preocupar, nada vai de mal vai te acontecer. Eu vou sempre te proteger!

Depois de ouvir tal declaração, Kate não podia fazer nada há não ser beijá-lo intensamente, no começo foi um beijo amoroso e terno, só que após certo tempo se tornou voraz. Castle já passeava suas mãos pelo corpo de Kate e ela gemia em seus lábios, ele inverteu as posições colocando ela encostada na parede, com a troca ela gemeu alto tanto pelo contado com o frio da parede, quanto por poder sentir mais intensamente a ereção dele em seu intimo, os ruídos estrondosos dos trovoes e relâmpagos lá fora só ficavam mais intensos. Ele pegou uma das pernas dela e a encaixou em sua cintura, fazendo com seu membro nela um vai e vem suave a fazendo gemer de forma adorável.

Com tal movimento o chuveiro acabou abrindo, com uma água extremamente fria, só que isso não os abalou. Já ensopados e não querendo perder mais tempo, ele retirou a lingerie dela e a pressionou contra a parede abaixando sua cueca.

– Baby – ela gemeu o sentindo definitivamente em si. .

– Tão minha – falou passando as mãos grandes e quentes em sua coxa a apertando com desejo.

– Sua é? – falou nos lábios dele, e ele a prensou com mais força na parede a fazendo-a sorrir maliciosamente com o gesto bruto.

– SÓ MINHA – falou passando a outra perna dela em sua cintura a deixando suspensa e segura pelo corpo dele.

– Sempre – disse ela em seu ouvido e ele a beijou ferozmente a levando em seu colo para a cama.

* * *

**Só para vocês terem uma ideia do que vai acontecer.**

_– Ficar em casa sem fazer nada, esta pior que minha antiga vida – ela sorriu._

_– Você acostumou a acordar cedo e ver cenas de crime?_

_– 4 anos não é Kate?! A gente se acostuma._

_– Então ta, é bom saber que você não gosta de passar um tempo comigo sem ser na delegacia! – ela fechou a cara._

**Mais tarde tem mais gente. Vejo vocês em breve!**


	6. Problems

**E estou aqui de novo gente, esse capítulo é muito importante porque tudo que vimos até agora foi uma breve introdução. A história vai ter um grande foco em tudo que acontece aqui. Enfim aproveitem ;)**

* * *

– **Sua é? – falou nos lábios dele, e ele a prensou com mais força na parede a fazendo-a sorrir maliciosamente com o gesto bruto.**

– **SÓ MINHA – falou passando a outra perna dela em sua cintura a deixando suspensa e segura pelo corpo dele.**

– **Sempre – disse ela em seu ouvido e ele a beijou ferozmente a levando em seu colo para a cama.**

– Kate? – disse fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela que estava deitada em seu peito.

– Hum – falou fechando os olhos e sentindo o carinho dele em si.

– Haa, nada não – disse simplesmente, mas chamou atenção dela.

– O que foi? – falou abrindo os olhos.

– Esquece amor.

– Não mesmo – falou levantando os olhos e fitando o rosto dele – Fala Rick.

– Não é que eu tava pensando.

– E?

– Eu acho que.

– Ai Castle você ta me assustando, fala – disse ela se sentando na cama já nervosa.

– Eu ... – disse também sentando na cama – ... eu não consigo mais viver sem você.

– Amor – ele viu ela soltar o ar preso – você quase me matou de susto.

– Desculpa, mas é que e difícil de entender sabe.

– Entender o que?

– O jeito como eu te amo, a forma como eu não consigo parar de olhar pra você. O meu instinto de querer te proteger, de querer te amar, de ter você só pra mim. Eu só sei que não consigo mais viver sem você.

– Isso é ruim? – disse ela receosa.

– Nunca experimentei algo melhor na vida – disse a puxando pela nuca para um beijo.

**POV KATE ON**

Eu ainda morro com esse homem. Meu Deus, só dele dizer que me ama já sinto falta de ar, ele faz eu me render, nunca pensei que depois de tudo que passei na vida iria encontrar alguém como ele e ainda foi no meio do trabalho. Olha como são as coisas minha vida era o trabalho e agora a minha razão de viver trabalha comigo. Não sei se estou certa, mas estou seguindo o meu coração e ele tem um nome cravado Richard Castle.

**POV KATE OFF**

– Ok – falou saindo do beijo – Você queria me fazer chorar, muito bem – limpou algumas lagrimas do rosto e ele a ajudou – Por que essa declaração repentina em Richard Castle? O que foi que você fez? – disse olhando seriamente para ele.

– Nada amor – ela o encarou com os olhos cerrados – Eu juro – falou chegando mais perto – É só que eu quero garantir que você sempre saiba que eu te amo muito – disse com ambas as mãos segurando o rosto dela – Sempre.

– Eu também te amo muito. Sempre – falaram dando outro beijo longo e apaixonado – Mas agora eu estou com fome e adoraria as famosas panquecas feitas por um charmoso escritor acompanhados por um café, será que mereço? – passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele.

– Podemos considerar isso – falou beijando o pescoço dela – Mas o que ganho em troca? Han? – falou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela e passando as mãos pela cintura dela por baixo dos lençóis.

– Rick – sentiu um arrepio ao contato – Você ganha...

– Hum?

– Um dia inteiro de "você e eu" aqui – passou as mãos pelas costas deles o marcando com as unhas – Na minha casa, na minha cama, sozinhos – sussurrou nos lábios dele.

– Café da manhã saindo – falou levantando da cama e vestindo a boxer, não antes dela dar um tapinha nele.

– Adoro fazer isso – se referindo ao tapinha.

– Já ta virando costume isso.

– Pois vá se acostumando – ele fez uma careta – Amor, pega uma camisa sua pra mim, é mais confortável – piscou pra ele e sorriu travessa.

– Haaam – falou olhando para a perna dela que estava descoberta.

– Castle!

– Ok. Tô indo – e ele foi no ao armário, pegar uma camisa limpa pra ela.

– Obrigada – deu um selinho nele – Amor, vai logo preparar o café que eu vou dar um jeito no quarto por que ... – olhou ao redor – ... a coisa ta séria e nem venha dizer que a culpa é minha – interrompeu antes mesmo dele falar.

– Chata – deu um selinho nela – Te espero lá.

– Ok – falou o vendo sair pela porta.

Depois que ele saiu, ela se sentou na cama e ficou olhando ao redor e vendo a "pequena" bagunça que eles tinham feito. Assim que as preliminares começaram na parede do banheiro eles foram para a cama, ela ainda presa a cintura dele e ele a apoiando com uma mão no bumbum e a outra a puxando pela nuca, sorriu ao lembrar, ele sempre sabia o que fazer. Mas no caminho do banheiro pro quarto mais parecia que tinha passado furacão, tinha peças de roupa no chão além de outros objetos do quarto dela, como alguns quadros e vasos de decoração e as coisas do criado mudo da cama estavam simplesmente todas espalhadas pelo chão: livros, canetas, chaves, copos de água, tudo. Ainda olhando as coisas no chão e sorrindo ela pegou o travesseiro onde ele dormiu e sentiu o perfume dele que era inevitável de que não ficasse, pois Castle era um homem extremamente cheiroso e talvez Kate nem precisasse disso para sentir o cheiro dele, afinal estava por todo o corpo dela. Deixando os pensamentos um pouco de lado ela começou a arrumar o quarto, uns 10 minutos depois ela estava apenas terminado de organizar os travesseiros quando ele chegou no quarto e teve que parar na porta para admirar aquele momento, ela estava inclinada por cima da cama ajeitando os travesseiros, o que fez com que a blusa que já era curta ficasse ainda mais mostrando um pouco do bumbum dela, ele sentiu as calças apertarem e como reflexo mordeu o lábio inferior. "Como pode ser tão linda assim?" pensou.– Ainda bem que existem uniformes mais descentes para as camareiras dos hotéis – falou entrando de vez no quarto.

– Que susto Rick – sorriu – Por quê? Até que eu acho esse modelo aqui bem interessante – falou indo se olhar no espelho – Você não gosta, tem um bom cumprimento, posso deixar alguns botões abertos pra não machucar ou atrapalhar. Só vejo coisas boas e você?

– Eu adorei – a abraçou por trás – Literalmente adorei – passou as mãos nas pernas dela.

– Ah que ótimo, então se por um acaso eu deixar de ser detetive posso ser camareira e pedir pra mudar o uniforme pra essa blusa não é?! Já que você gostou?

– Ei ei ei, nem pense nisso, se isso acontecer o que eu acho difícil você deixar de ser detetive, você vai usar uma burca pra sair de casa.

– Como é? – virou de frente pra ele.

– Isso mesmo, não quero ver os homens olhando para você.

– Pronto, agora vou ficar escondida em casa? – falou ela passando os braços na cintura dele.

– Sim, sim, sim! – deu vários selinhos nela – E de preferência na minha casa, na minha cama, bem pertinho de mim – sussurrou no ouvido dela e deu um beijinho um pouco abaixo da orelha.

– Isso é interessante – falou beijando o ombro dele.

– Sério?

– Claro que não. Estamos juntos, mas ainda sou uma mulher independente.

– Tava fácil demais, mas eu amo você ainda mais por isso.

– Bom mesmo, por que eu nunca irei ser uma daquelas mulheres fúteis que se encostam aos maridos, nunquinha!

– Eu sei que não, e já me acostumei em ti dividir com o trabalho, mas só com o trabalho – deu um beijo nela.

– Apenas – retribuiu o selinho – podemos tomar café, estou com mais fome ainda.

– Vamos.

De mãos dadas eles foram até a cozinha e a mesa já estava posta com as panquecas que ela havia pedido, alguns pães e frutas e o café, seu famoso café. Só de ver a mesa Kate umedeceu os lábios sentindo o gosto da comida.

– Nossa que fome – falou sentando na mesa – Culpa sua! – tomou o primeiro gole – Nossa eu realmente preciso disso todas as manhãs.

– Minha?

– Sim, você acaba com as minhas energias – mordeu um pedaço da panqueca que estava em seu prato – Amor, isso esta muito bom e diferente, o que você colocou nelas dessa vez? – mordeu mais um pedaço.

– Sério? Ficou bom? Resolvi mudar um pouco, coloquei canela – provou o seu – Nossa ficou mesmo gostoso, é Rick você é o máximo! – falou convencido.

– E super humilde – riram – Sério amor, esta muito gostoso, obrigada – deu um selinho nele.

– Meu Deus! – falou assustando Kate.

– O que foi? – o olhou confusa.

– Sua boca ficou ainda mais gostosa com a mistura de café e canela – a puxou para um beijo caloroso.

– Uau – ela falou ofegante – Não sabia que canela era afrodisíaco.

– Eu também não, mas é muito bom saber - ele sorriu daquele jeito safado que ela amava.

Terminaram o café, foram para a cozinha arrumar as coisas e depois para a sala, não tinha muita coisa para fazerem então estavam vendo TV.

– Nossa que chato!

– O que? – perguntou virando um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo, estava sentada entre as pernas dele no sofá com as costas apoiadas no peito dele e ele com os braços envolto dela.

– Ficar em casa sem fazer nada, esta pior que minha antiga vida – ela sorriu.

– Você acostumou a acordar cedo e ver cenas de crime?

– 4 anos não é Kate?! A gente se acostuma.

– Então ta, é bom saber que você não gosta de passar um tempo comigo sem ser na delegacia! – ela fechou a cara.

– Ei, não foi isso que eu quis dizer – apertou ela em seus braços – Eu adoro ficar assim com você, mas não é sempre que temos folga então é meio estranho, mas não deixa de ser bom muito bom – ela beija o pescoço dele e ele vira o rosto para beijá-la.

– Hum, sei.

– Sério amor – eles foram atrapalhados pelo telefone de Kate – Não me diz que é um caso – falou já ficando triste.

– Não, é a Lanie mais ainda é estranho. Oi Lanie.

– Kate, onde você ta? Por que não veio pra delegacia?

– Espo ligou avisando que não tinha caso, então fiquei em caso.

– Sozinha?

– Hãn, não exatamente – olhou para Castle que estava sorrindo.

– Ah, entendi. Garota melhor folga que essa não existe não é?

– Não mesmo, mas qual foi o motivo da ligação?

– Eu estava pensando hoje é sexta e por coincidência eu e o Espo fazemos seis meses juntos e como hoje os crimes deram folga e o tempo já esta abrindo, que tal sairmos pra comemorar mais tarde? O que me diz você não pode me negar isso Kate.

– Hum, gostei. Nós 6?

– Ainda vou falar com o Ryan, mas acho que nós seis.

– Ok, depois me liga de volta?

– Pode deixar beijo.

– Beijo, até mais tarde – depois que desligou o telefone ela viu que Rick não estava mas na sala, e ela nem tinha visto ele sair. Ouviu a voz dele vindo da cozinha, parecia estar falando no telefone e foi lá avisar o que Lanie tinha proposto, mas parou na porta ao ouviu um pouco da conversa.

– Não Carly, eu nem estou em casa, mas hoje eu não posso... Eu sei, eu sei que sim, mas tarde eu ligo pra você. Prometo, eu também te adoro, ok! Tchau – desligado o telefone ele virou e viu Kate na porta da cozinha com os braços cruzados e o rosto com uma expressão confusa – Oi amor.

– Quem é Carly? E o que hoje não?

* * *

**Ainda tem muita briga, rapto, choro de criança e muito mais.**

**Depois disso tudo vocês ficaram curiosos não é?  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado, bjo!**


	7. Again

Gente eu sei que demorei mais final de semestre é fogo. Ainda volto hoje com mais um dois capítulos  
Aqui começa uma parte muito importante da história. Espero que gostem :)

* * *

– **Não Carly, eu nem estou em casa, mas hoje eu não posso... Eu sei, eu sei que sim, mas tarde eu ligo pra você. Prometo, eu também te adoro, ok! Tchau – desligado o telefone ele virou e viu Kate na porta da cozinha com os braços cruzados e o rosto com uma expressão confusa – Oi amor.**

– **Quem é Carly? E o que hoje não?**

– Ah, a ligação? Nada demais amor – falou saindo da cozinha

– Hum, e por que você não fala do que se tratava? Afinal, não é nada demais – falou ela o seguindo até o quarto.

– Já falei Kate, não foi nada – ela ficou surpresa afinal ele aumentou um pouco o tom de voz.

– Castle o que você está escondendo? Fala.

– Sério que você vai brigar por causa disso? – falou ele vestindo a calça e se arrumando.

– Não estou brigando, ainda, estou fazendo uma pergunta.

– E eu não quero responder.

– E por que não?

– Kate eu já falei que não é nada demais, é coisa minha.

– Desde quando nós deixamos de dividir nossos problemas?

– No meu caso não há muito o que fazer.

– Então me deixe saber.

– Não, não precisa.

– Ok, Castle. Não vou mas insistir – falou abrindo o guarda roupa e escolhendo uma roupa, depois entrou no banheiro.

– Kate?

– Posso tomar banho pelo menos? – pela voz ele viu que ela estava irritada.

– Te espero na sala – não teve resposta.

**POV KATE ON**

Que ódio, eu não acredito que ele esteja fazendo o que estou pensando, depois de tudo que passamos, alias do que eu tive que passar pra poder me entregar a essa relação. Espero que não ele estrague tudo desse jeito.

Nós nunca tivemos segredos, pelo menos não depois que começamos a namorar firme, até mesmo antes de começarmos nosso relacionamento eu sempre confiei nele, e pelo visto confiei até demais. E o que eu não entendo é que se não era nada de mais por que ele não fala? Por que ele não me diz o que é? Afinal, mesmo nos menores problemas um casal tem que estar unido certo? No ponto de vista dele esse pensamento está errado. Sempre fui eu a insegura da relação, sempre fui eu que escondi as coisas, não que esteja com saudade de fazer isso muito pelo contrario me arrependo amargamente de ter perdido tempo guardando segredos dele e nos machucando.

Mas quer saber? Se ele quer assim, assim vai ser. Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse fazer isso comigo, com a gente, mas eu não posso me precipitar ainda não sei o que realmente aconteceu, preciso dar um tempo, isso, vou dar um tempo esta decidido!

**POV KATE OFF**

Depois de tomar seu banho, Kate se vestiu casualmente e se encarou no espelho, não ficaria esperando a boa vontade do Castle de lhe dar uma explicação razoável para aquele telefonema, se fosse outra mulher teria feito um escândalo pensando primeiramente em traição, mas Kate não, ela iria cercá-lo saber do que se tratava e se ele não queria falar, bom ela também não ficaria a espera dele, era hora de dar um tempo.

Terminou de refletir e desceu as escadas em direção ao sofá onde o viu sentado olhando para um ponto fixo pensativo.

– Ainda aqui? – falou sentando na poltrona o mais distante possível dele.

– Eu queria falar com você e ... – ela o interrompeu.

– Primeiro de tudo, vai me falar do que se tratava o telefonema? – ela estava séria, muito séria.

– Kate, você não precisa saber, pelo menos não agora.

– Vai falar ou não?

– Não – ele falou receoso e ela se levantou.

– Castle, o que diabos você está me escondendo?

– Nada – ele não olhou nos olhos dela.

– Então por que você não me responde olhando nos meus olhos? – ela disse já ficando magoada com aquilo.

– Amor, não é nada demais.

– Então fala! – ela estava ficando com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e estava se odiando por isso.

– Não, Kate, por favor, não chora – ele estava se aproximando, mas ela deu um passo para trás.

– Eu não vou chorar – ela estava com um olhar de raiva e isso era um péssimo sinal.

– Vamos esquecer isso, por favor.

– Richard Castle, última chance vai me falar ou não?

Ele apenas olhou para o chão, deixando o silencio pairar no ar.

– Vou aceitar isso como um não – ela falou indo em direção a porta – Vai embora!

– Kate, não precisa fazer isso. Eu ...

– Se for pra guardar segredo de mim e me magoar! Prefiro que você vá embora Castle – ele viu que ela estava brava e tentar falar com ela agora não funcionaria, ela estava fazendo isso de novo pela terceira vez, mandando ele ir embora.

– Kate ... – ele sussurrou.

– AGORA CASTLE! – ela gritou e ele saiu.

Assim que Castle atravessou aquela porta, Kate bateu ela fortemente a fechando. Não suportando mais as lágrimas ela se deixou chorar, mas ela não estava triste estava mais pra raiva, ódio. Odiava quando faziam isso com ela, a deixavam no escuro, sem saber de nada. Os segredos sempre acabavam com tudo.

Ela não tinha toda a razão, afinal já tinha feito isso com ele inúmeras vezes, mas depois que estavam firmes no namoro ela estava se soltando, se deixando viver e como sempre algo ou alguém a impedi de seguir o coração. Odiava-se por não poder se controlar, não conseguia fechar os olhos para essas coisas, ela amava o Castle e muito, mas não se deixaria cegar por causa disso, ela ainda era Katherine Beckett e tinha princípios. Ele a conhecia sabia que ela odiava esse tipo de coisa e mesmo assim o fez, guardou segredo e o pior que era um segredo com outra mulher, não que ela fosse o tipo de namorada ciumenta ele ainda tinha a vida dele tanto que sua editora ainda era a Gina sua ex-mulher, mas isso não significa que ela não se incomode com isso. Kate tinha a mania de guardar seus sentimentos, deixar suas opiniões apenas para si e isso às vezes não dava certo. Porém dessa vez não foi culpa dela, ela não se estressou e muito menos enlouqueceu ao ouvir a ligação, ela tentou colocar a razão em primeiro lugar não tinha ouvido nada tão comprometedor a ponto de associar a ligação à traição, mas o fato dele se esquivar das perguntas foi um fato que a levou realmente a pensar sobre isso. Kate continuava a chorar, mas precisava de ajuda e mais uma vez recorreu a sua fonte segura, seu consolo.

– Oi garota, como está à folga? A festa mais tarde ainda está de pé ou esta cansada demais? – ela falou sem parar até ouvir um suspiro de Kate – Kate? Está tudo bem?

– Lanie ... – a voz saiu embargada.

– Chego aí em 15 minutos!


	8. Change

Não postei ontem porque cheguei morta da faculdade, então vou postar dois agora pra vocês!

* * *

– **Lanie ... – a voz saiu embargada.**

– **Chego aí em 15 minutos.**

Kate esperou exatos 15 minutos pedidos pela amiga, não chorava mais apenas estava no sofá olhando o nada e pensando em tudo. Quase não ouviu a campainha, abriu apenas no terceiro toque.

– Já estava ficando preocupada – falou ela entrando.

– Desculpe, estou um pouco sem cabeça – disse fechando a porta e sentando no sofá.

– Não me diz que ele fez besteira de novo?

– Preciso confirmar isso? – revirou os olhos, era fato ela ficar assim só por causa dele.

– Qual foi à burrada dessa vez?

– Nem sei por onde começar!

– Nossa, deve ter sido muito tenso por que você estava tão bem quando eu liguei para marcar a nossa festinha, que alias já foi por água a baixo não é?

– Com certeza pra mim foi, mais ainda quero que vocês saiam e curtam muito!

– Vai me fala, o que ele fez?

– Lanie quando você estava ou está, enfim, com o Espo, ele já te escondeu alguma coisa relativamente grave?

– Não entendi, em qual sentido?

– Por exemplo, você ouve uma ligação que aparentemente não era pra você ouvir – ela entortou a boca.

– Ouvindo conversas dos outros Kate? – ela estava incrédula.

– Não foi isso. Depois que nós desligamos, eu notei que ele não estava na sala e ouvi a voz dele vindo da cozinha. Então eu fui lá avisar pra ele da nossa saída e quando cheguei lá ele estava no telefone – ela ficou muda e fitando o nada.

– Kate? – ela a olhou.

– Ele estava no telefone – suspirou pesadamente – e estava falando com uma mulher. Você sabe que não sou uma pessoas ciumenta – os olhos de Lanie estavam cerrados – Não muito, mas eu pensei no primeiro momento que fosse algo relacionado aos livros ou coisa do tipo, pois quem cuida das coisas da edição é a Gina, mas ai ouviu o nome Carly. Eu não a conheço, mas também não faço nenhum objeção ao Castle ter amigas que eu não conheça, do mesmo jeito que ele não conhece todos os meus mas o resto do telefonema me deixou ainda mais intrigada.

– Continua.

– Ele começou a falar coisas como _não posso_, _hoje não dá_, _não estou em casa_ e – lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto – o que mais me doeu foi _também te adoro e_ _mais tarde ligo pra você_.

– Espera, espera, espera! Me conta isso de _também te adoro_, _mais tarde ligo pra você_, como assim?

– Esse é o motivo para eu estar assim, ele não falou. Ficou fazendo mistério, dizendo que não era nada, que eu não precisava me preocupar com isso, que estava tudo bem. Você sabe que quando um homem diz isso ele está assinando sua sentença, como se quisesse encobrir um erro, um segredo.

– Você acha que ...

– Prefiro nem pensar nisso, eu até uso um pouco da minha razão, não cheguei a ouvir nada como meu amor – ela falou com dor – ou coisas que associassem a ligação a uma traição, mas só o fato dele ter me escondido isso e ter se afastado de mim para ter mais privacidade para falar ao telefone me deixam magoada. Como se entre nós houvessem segredos sabe?!

– E o que você acha que seja? – ela falava limpando as lágrimas da amiga.

– Eu não sei, eu só sei que esta doendo muito – ela chorou mais ainda.

– Oh amiga vem aqui – puxou ela para deitar a cabeça em seu colo.

– Eu não entendo Lanie, nossa última briga foi por causa de ciúmes da parte dele.

– E dessa vez não é da sua?

– Não sei, por que eu estou levando mais para o lado da mentira, dele ter escondido algo quando perguntei e eu não fui agressiva na pergunta, como aquelas namoradas histéricas e possessivas, só fiz perguntar normalmente.

– Como você perguntou?

– Quem é Carly? E o que hoje não? Eu sei que parece arrogante mais eu não estava brava na hora, ainda.

– E depois?

– Depois eu fiquei tentando fazer com que ele me falasse a verdade, quem era ela e o que estaria marcado para hoje entre eles, mas ele ficou fugindo do assunto como se tivesse com algo a esconder.

– Kate você é uma ótima detetive, vamos colocar como se fosse um caso. Você acha que o Castle estava escondendo uma amante? – perguntou receosa, mas essa era sua função ser amiga e sincera naquele momento.

– Não sei, talvez.

– A detetive que eu conheço não tem duvidas, sim ou não?

– Não – ela parou para pensar um momento – Na verdade não, parecia mais um problema mal resolvido sabe, como algo que ele ainda tivesse que acabar e estava ansioso por isso.

– Estranho! O Castle sempre foi um livro aberto.

– Até demais!

– Exatamente, até demais. E agora ele começar esconder as coisas e logo de você.

– Me entende agora, eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para falar sobre não guardar segredos, mas ele me conhece, sabe que eu não gosto que me escondam as coisas. Me sinto deixada de lado com isso, eu não sei o que fazer.

– Olha amiga, no meu ponto de vista você não tem muito o que fazer nesse caso, pois o problema é com ele e não relacionado diretamente a vocês dois. Dê um tempo a ele, talvez seja algo estritamente pessoal ou profissional.

– Tem razão, do mesmo jeito que às vezes tenho problemas no meu lado pessoal e não quero afetar a relação, ele pode estar tentando fazer o mesmo - Lanie assentiu – Mas e se não for? E se ele estiver me enganando? E se ele voltou a ser o Castle mulherengo de antes? E se ... - ela estava chorando ainda mais.

– E se?

– Se ele me deixar Lanie? Eu não sei o que faço, odeio admitir, mas estou completamente apaixonada por ele.

– Só apaixonada?

– Eu amo ele, tanto que chega a doer, mas eu não posso ficar frágil a esse ponto.

– Kate! Não me venha com aquela de armadura de novo não. Ok?

– Não Lanie, nada disso. Eu só vou tentar entender as coisas de cabeça fria, sem decisões precipitadas, eu o amo e por isso vou deixar ele pensar um pouco sobre isso.

– É realmente você cresceu – falou arrancando um sorriso da amiga.

– Chata, mas sério Lanie muito obrigada mesmo, se não fosse você sempre me ouvindo eu não sei o que seria de mim, acho que explodia – pegou na mão da amiga – Obrigada!

– Nada de obrigada, eu estou morrendo de fome e estou louca por uma macarronada, esse é meu preço de ouvinte, o jantar. Feito? – falou sorrindo

– Feito – retribuiu o sorriso, estava melhor. Conversar a deixava melhor. – Mais eu não vou fazer tudo sozinha não viu senhorita Parish, pode se levantar e vir me ajudar – disse indo para a cozinha.

– Nada mais justo.

Depois que elas jantaram Lanie ficou só mais um pouco com a amiga, teria que sair pra se arrumar para sua grande noite. Assim que Lanie foi embora, Kate tomou um banho demorado de banheira tentando colocar pra fora as tensões da sua discussão com Castle. É claro que ela já escondeu segredos, isso é um fato, mas ela não o fazia mais, então eles deveriam ser sinceros certo? Mesmo assim ela ainda foi dormir com um sentimento estranho no peito, faltava algo.

Na manhã seguinte ela acordou cedo, queria chegar na delegacia rápido, mais uma vez tentar esquecer os problemas da vida no trabalho. Eram 07h:30min quando chegou na DP, não tinha recebido nenhuma chamada por isso chegou um pouco mais tarde do que de costume, quando o elevador abriu ela avistou Ryan e Espo saindo da sala de descanso comendo rosquinhas, não tinha tomado café ainda e seu estômago reagiu ao cheiro doce e atrativo delas.

Kate: Bom dia rapazes – falou tirando o casaco e pondo no encosto da cadeira.

Ryan: Bom dia Beckett – falou quase de boca cheia.

Espo: Bom dia, aceita uma? – ofereceu as rosquinhas.

Kate: Quero sim, vou só pegar um café pra mim já volto.

Ryan: Cadê o Castle? Essa não é a função dele? – falou sorrindo e dando um daqueles toques estranhos com o Espo.

Kate: Hahaha, não achei graça e eu ainda sei pegar café sozinha chato – passou por ele bagunçando seu cabelo arrumadinho.

Ryan: Ei! Estava brincando – sorriu pra ele, que lhe deu língua e foi pegar o café.

Kate: Estou com fome – falou pegando uma rosquinha que estava na mesa de Ryan.

Espo: Não acredito, eu vivi para ouvir Kate Beckett dizer que está com fome Bro.

Ryan: Isso é estranho Espo.

Kate: Vocês hein, estão horríveis hoje. Só por que o Castle não veio que vocês têm que ficar no meu pé.

Espo: Nossa função – risos – Mas por que ele não veio mesmo? – ela ficou desconfortável com a pergunta mais não deixou transparecer o acontecido.

Kate: Não sei, não falei com ele hoje ainda – desconversou – Nenhum caso? - tomou mais um gole do café.

Gates: Detetives na minha sala, agora – eles se entreolharam e levantaram.

Kate: Falando no diabo – disse com uma expressão tensa.

Ryan: Que boca em Kate – ela o empurrou com o ombro como resposta.


	9. Mission

Não tenho nem o que falar ...  
Dose dupla pra compensar vocês ;)

* * *

**Gates: Detetives na minha sala, agora – eles se entreolharam e levantaram.**

**Kate: Falando no diabo – disse com uma expressão tensa.**

**Ryan: Que boca em Kate – ela o empurrou com o ombro como resposta.**

Kate: Algum problema Capitã? – falou entrando na sala seguido pelos outros dois detetives.

Gates: Fechem a porta – falou sentando na sua cadeira, Ryan o fez com uma cara de apreensão.

Kate: Algum caso específico senhora?

Gates: Sentem – o fizeram – Vocês são os meus melhores detetives, então essa será pra vocês. Apareceu um caso de extremo sigilo em DC e foram necessários mais alguns oficiais para trabalhar no FBI e resolver esse caso.

Kate: Mais do que se trata exatamente senhora? – a detetive tomou a frente da situação.

Gates: Um serial killer, dado informações que recebemos ele está ilegalmente no país e matando mulheres entre 30 e 35 anos – ao dizer isso os rapazes olharam para Kate e ela engoliu em seco – Na busca por mais ajudantes o nome de vocês surgiu e eu estou comunicando que vocês estão oficialmente em uma missão.

Espo: Quando os federais virão capitã?

Gates: Eles não virão – olharam para ela confusos – Vocês irão a capital e ficarão o tempo necessário para a prisão deste homem.

Kate:: Mas capitã, o Ryan é casado e tem uma filha.

Espo: Verdade senhora, não podemos ser apenas eu e a Beckett?

Ryan: Qual é gente, eu posso ir – mesmo com medo ele se ofereceu.

Gates: Eles têm razão detetive.

Kate: E outra Ryan você poderia ser mais útil aqui com as pesquisas e análises, além de ser menos perigoso.

Ryan: Mas eu queria ...

Espo: Cara, pensa na Jenny é melhor você ficar.

Ryan: Tudo bem.

Gates: Você será o suporte deles aqui na delegacia Det. Ryan, ainda será de grande ajuda.

Kate: Quando partimos Capitã?

Gates: Amanhã às 9h, estejam preparados. Estão levando o nome da 12th para essa missão – olhou seriamente para eles – Vocês são os melhores do meu time, não me decepcionem.

\- Sim senhora – eles responderam em coro.

Gates: Podem ir, tirem o resto do dia para organizarem seus assuntos pessoais – Kate ficou tensa quando ela mencionou assuntos pessoais, mais espantou o pensamento – E me mantenham informada de tudo. Estão liberados.

Espo: Uau, essa foi uma verdadeira reviravolta no meu dia. Quem diria que estaríamos indo pra DC amanhã!

Kate: Com certeza – falou sentando-se na mesa de frente para os meninos.

Ryan: Estou apreensivo com essa missão gente.

Espo: Por que cara? Vai dar tudo certo, mesmo não estando lá você vai nós dar cobertura como sempre.

Ryan: Não sei, não gosto quando as coisas chegam ao nível do FBI.

Espo: Eu também não, mas pelo menos nós trabalharemos com eles e não com eles invadindo um caso e nos deixando no escuro.

Ryan: Verdade, ainda esta cedo e estamos sem nenhum caso.

Espo: Mas a Capitã liberou a gente cara.

Kate: Isso quase nunca acontece, vamos aproveitar – falou saindo da mesa e pegando o casaco.

Ryan: Vai ver o Castle? – ele implicou.

Kate: Talvez – disse indiferente – Nós vemos amanha Espo, tchau Ryan.

Ryan: É eles brigaram.

Espo: E foi feio, pra variar – falou levantando – Cara vai pra casa, hoje você pode ficar em casa com a Jenny. Divirta-se.

Ryan: Irei amigo, irei – pegou o casaco e ia indo para o elevador e virou vendo Espo indo em direção ao necrotério – Espo!

Espo: Fala – virou vendo o amigo vir em sua direção.

Ryan: Cuidado cara – o abraçou – E aproveite também – olhou sugestivamente para o caminho do necrotério.

Espo: Pode deixar – piscou – e valeu irmão, terei cuidado!

Ryan: Até mais cara.

Espo: Até mais bro.

**No Necrotério**

– Chica? – disse ele entrando na sala.

– Oi, a que devo a honra dessa visita – falou lhe dando um selinho.

– Estou de folga o resto do dia – disse sentando na cadeira dela e ela ficou em pé.

– Hum, eu também estou sem trabalho até agora. O que deu na Gates hoje? – disse ela se aproximando e ele a abraçou pela cintura – Javi?

– Eu vou ter que viajar amor.

– Como assim Javi? – ele estava olhando para baixo e ela o puxou pelo queixo fazendo ele a olhar.

– É uma missão do FBI. – ele a olhou meio triste.

– É grave?

– Um serial killer, o perfil das vitimas são mulheres de 30 a 35 anos.

– Oh meu Deus e a Kate?

– Hey hey, fique calma. Ela vai comigo ta? – ele levantou a abraçando.

– Não gosto disso Javi – ela colocou a cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, não é a primeira vez que cai em nossas mãos um caso assim e ainda estaremos com o FBI, isso nos deixa um pouco mais seguros.

– E o Ryan?

– Ele vai ficar, acho melhor porque ele tem mulher e filha.

– Melhor assim.

– E que tal nós irmos embora? Você está sem caso e eu também, podíamos aproveitar e namorar um pouco.

– Acho que posso sim – sorriram – Quando você vai? – falou arrumando e fechando tudo.

– Amanhã cedo às 9h.

– Já? – se virou surpresa após fechar a porta.

– Sim, mas quanto mais cedo eu for, mais cedo nós terminamos esse caso e voltamos pra casa – falou abraçando ela pela cintura, saindo do necrotério e indo para o estacionamento.

– O que vamos fazer? Ainda está cedo – disse ela entrando no carro e pondo o cinto.

– Bom, eu tenho umas idéias – falou e ela gargalhou enquanto ele dava partida, indo em direção ao apartamento dele.

Enquanto isso no loft, Castle estava deitado na cama fitando o teto e pensando na discussão que teve com Kate no dia anterior, não estranhou o fato de não terem ligado avisando de algum caso afinal ela estava com raiva dele então por que o chamaria para o trabalho? Resolveu levantar e fazer alguma coisa, já eram 10h e ele não tinha nada programado para seu dia, alias nada do que estava programado na sua vida esta indo bem, desde que ele brigou com ela.

A noite foi super mal dormida, acordou varias vezes e estava inquieto como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa e estava. Terminado seu banho ficou indeciso no que vestir, sempre colocava sua roupa casual para ir ao DP, mas hoje não iria, sentou na cama ainda de toalha e ficou pensando no que fazer durante o dia e também como conversar com Kate. Resolveu ligar para Lanie, como melhores amigas ela já deveria estar sabendo do acontecido, mas estava caindo direto na caixa postal nem chegava a chamar, ligou para Ryan já achando estranho a Lanie não ter atendido, ela estaria no trabalho à uma hora dessas.

– Oi Castle – atendeu sorrindo.

– Ei Ryan, as coisas estão tão animadas assim 12th hoje.

– Não estou na 12th Castle, fomos liberados mais cedo hoje.

– Sério? O que houve?

– Não sei se posso falar.

– Qual é Ryan, sou eu!

– Oh não, não é isso. É por que o assunto é do Estado – disse receoso.

– Agora fiquei preocupado Ryan.

– Nós estamos em missão com FBI.

– Nós estamos? – falou animado.

– Ops, correção, Kate e Espo estão! – ao ouviu o nome de Kate, Castle sentiu o coração tremer.

– Como assim?

– A Capitã nos convocou para uma missão, eles irão e eu vou ficar por aqui para servir de base por aqui e lógico pelas minhas duas garotas também – dizendo isso, fez um carinho no rosto de Jenny que estava em seu colo.

– Vão só eles dois?

– Sim, você não sabia? Kate não está ai? – perguntou curioso.

– Não, por que estaria?

– Bom, a Capitã nos liberou mais cedo para resolvermos nossas coisas pessoais, então pensei que ela estaria ai.

– Ah sim, foi por isso que Lanie não me atendeu, deve estar com o Espo se resolvendo se você me entende – risos.

– Pois é desculpa perguntar mais, por que não foi na DP hoje?

– Kate não me ligou falando de nenhum caso e eu não estava no apartamento dela então resolvi escrever – mentiu.

– Hum, Ok.

– Ryan, você sabe onde a Kate deve estar? Já que Lanie está ocupada.

– Não faço ideia cara, a primeira opção seria você e você esta perguntando então não sabe, você sabe amor? – Jenny negou – Nem a Jenny sabe, ela deve estar em casa. Tenta ligar pra ela.

– Tudo bem, obrigada Ryan e boa folga.

– Obrigado cara – desligaram.

Terminado a ligação ele decidiu ficar com roupas de casa, não iria a casa dela antes de pensar no que dizer e em como se explicar para ela sobre aquela maldita ligação na hora errada. Desceu as escadas e encontrou Martha tomando um chá.

– Finalmente – disse o vendo – pensei que estava hibernando.

– Bom dia mãe – disse beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

– Você está bem filho? Não reclamou da minha brincadeira e ... Haaa já sei brigou coma Katherine, Acertei?

– Está tão evidente assim?

– Kiddo, tudo que esteja relacionado a ela te deixa assim! O que foi dessa vez?

– Ah mãe foi ...

Ele explicou tudo a ela recebendo vários sermões de sua mãe dizendo que ele foi idiota de ter feito aquilo e ele os ouviu de bom grado, nada que ela fala-se seria o suficiente, pois ele próprio sabia que estava mais do que errado e não sabia o que fazer.

– Então mãe, o que eu faço?


	10. The Trip

**Gente foi mau a demora, mas eu não estava conseguindo postar de jeito nenhum. Ficava dando erro toda hora e o arquivo não ia!  
Então só queria agradecer a todo mundo que acompanha e a **JoahnPrivateInvestigator21 **por ter seguido e favoritado a fic. A presença de cada um de vocês é importante pra mim. :)**

* * *

**– ****Então mãe, o que eu faço?**

– Lute por ela meu filho e seja sincero, essa moça é louca por você, certas coisas do seu passado dizem quem você é. Você se tornou um grande homem e em parte graças a ela, tenho certeza que ela mais do que ninguém saberá que tudo que aconteceu não te transforma em alguém que não a merece e sim o contrário.

– Mãe, quando ela souber nada disso vai importar. Ela vai me deixar.

– Não, ela não vai e você sabe, ela te ama e essa decisão é muito importante. Só converse com ela primeiro, lembre que vocês estão juntos, há certas coisas que você não pode mais fazer sozinho.

– Eu sei, mais acho que isso não vai fazer muita diferença. Ela pode ser tudo pra mim, eu só não sei se sou tudo pra ela. Acho que dessa vez vai ser demais até pra ela.

– Só pense bem, ok querido – ela beija a testa do seu filho e sobe as escadas o deixando pensativo.

Kate passou o dia em casa, sabia que Lanie estaria ocupada com Espo e já que ela estava brigada com Castle não tinha nada para fazer. Chegou em casa, trocou de roupa e foi fazer o almoço. Comeu algo leve, uma salada fresca e um peito de frango grelhado, estava praticamente sem fome. Depois que terminou, deu uma arrumada na cozinha e ligou a TV, mas não tinha nada de interessante, então foi para o seu quarto, fechou as cortinas e resolveu dormir um pouco, porém estava inquieta. Depois de muito tentar decidiu pegar o celular e seus fones de ouvido e ao ouvir a melodia (Can't Stop - Mozella), não teve como não sentir: o tom calmo, a letra, tudo nela a fazia se lembrar dele.

A penumbra do quarto a ajudava a refletir e conseqüentemente chorar, mas não um choro desesperado, um choro calmo como de quem perdeu algo ou alguém importante, um choro silencioso só sentia as lágrimas molharem seu rosto e seu travesseiro, sentia falta dele. Começou a lembrar de todos os momentos bons que passaram juntos e sorriu, as lembranças boas eram algo gostoso de reviver, principalmente as lembranças dela com ele. Sentiu o coração disparar e apertou mais o travesseiro contra o peito, como se fosse ele ali ao seu lado e o travesseiro que ela apertou estava com o cheiro dele, aquele cheiro que a deixava louca de vontade de tê-lo para si. As lágrimas foram cessando e os olhos foram se fechando e ela dormiu, o sono foi mais calmo do que o da noite, pois dormiu pensando nele e nas coisas boas que já viveram juntos.

Acordou já eram umas 19h, se surpreendeu de ter dormido tanto e era melhor estar descansada, pois no FBI não teriam pausas, não estava com vontade de levantar o clima estava frio, muito frio, mesmo assim se sentou na cama e olhou pela janela, o céu estava totalmente nublado e caia uma chuvinha fraca no momento, que pelo visto aumentaria durante a noite, ótimo chuva forte. Lembrou dele rindo dela por ter se assustado com um trovão. Bobo, ele nunca perderia seu lado infantil e isso era lindo, um homem com alma de menino essa frase se encaixava nele, parecia feita para ele.

Desceu as escadas e foi para a sala ver TV, sentou no sofá e ficou passando os canais até passar por um canal que passava o filme A Historia de Nós Dois e resolveu ver, se sentiu um pouco inquieta durante o filme, parecia até que era destino estar passando esse filme um dia após a briga deles. Durante o filme não pode evitar o choro, o riso e mais lembranças. Terminando o filme ela foi à cozinha fez um sanduíche natural e um suco, sentou em cima do balcão mesmo e jantou ou apenas beliscou, porque apesar de estar com fome parecia que isso não era suficiente e a comida não descia. Eram apenas 21h:45min mas ela queria dormir mais, não estava cansada, mas sonhar com ele tinha sido tão bom, seu sono foi tão tranqüilo, queria aquele momento de paz de novo e como quase nunca fazia, dormiu bem.

O celular tocou às 6h, mas ela já estava acordada vendo o nascer do sol entrando pela janela e iluminado a parede e todo quarto, só que por algum motivo estava com um aperto no coração, imaginou que era porque não iria ver ele antes de partir, tentou se distrair com a chuva. O clima chuvoso a ajudou a dormir melhor e com ele na cabeça sempre acordava bem. Levantou, fez sua higiene e arrumou a mala, coisa que devia ter feito no dia anterior, mas não estava com cabeça, fez uma mala media não sabia quanto tempo ficaria por lá e o seu celular tocou.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia Espo, está cedo ainda, não está?

– É – olhou no relógio – São 6h:40min. Liguei porque quero saber se quer que eu passe aí ou você vai direto para o aeroporto?

– Obrigada, quero sim.

– Ah, a capitã ligou e disse que nossas passagens já estão no sistema do aeroporto. Podemos ir tranqüilos.

– Ótimo – suspirou.

– Está tudo bem?

– Sim, por quê?

– Não sei não, sei que nós não estamos animados para trabalhar, mas você me parece meio pra baixo, foi o Castle não foi? Ainda dá tempo de bater nele, está cedo – disse e ela riu.

– Não Espo, deixa pra lá. Termine de se arrumar, te espero as 8h:30min Ok?

– Ok, até daqui a pouco então.

– Até – desligou.

Kate levou sua bolsa para a sala e colocou perto da porta, foi até a cozinha e preparou um café. Será que tudo que eu fizer vai me lembrar de você pensou ela. Ela pegou o celular e colocou uma música qualquer pra tocar, só queria uma forma de não pensar nele. Fez algumas torradas e beliscou, porque novamente não estava com muita fome. Terminado o café da manhã ela viu que ainda eram 07h15min, de repente alguém bate na porta, ela abre imediatamente e se surpreende com ele parado ali – Castle?!

Eles ficaram um tempo se encarando, parecia que tudo tinha parado, ela estava tão linda e aquele cheiro de cerejas tomava conta do ar. Após alguns segundos ela pergunta – O que você quer? – pelo tom da sua voz ele percebeu que ela ainda estava muito magoada e com razão. Ele começava a se perguntar se tinha feito bem em vir. Eles dois eram sempre sinceros desde o começo do relacionamento, como eram muito diferentes e ao mesmo tempo iguais tinham essa cumplicidade e segredos e mentiras não faziam parte do pacote.

– Eu ... – ele vacilou um pouco – Será que posso entrar?

– Tudo bem – ela deu passagem, não tendo muita certeza se isso era o melhor a fazer.

– Então? – ela o fitou, esperando ele explicar o motivo da visita.

– Eu só queria ter certeza que você estava bem e ... – ele parou um pouco e olhou para o chão.

– E? – ele voltou a olhar naqueles olhos verdes – E que você ainda me amava, mesmo eu sendo um idiota! – ele disse com uma expressão tão triste e cabisbaixa que ela se segurou para não rir. Mesmo estando muito magoada com ele, aquela carinha que ele fazia quebrava seu coração todas às vezes, não importava a situação.

– Castle, eu te amo demais e por isso estou tão irritada com você. Não há nada que eu faça que não pense em você – ele sorriu, quando ouviu aquilo – Mas saber que você esconde coisas de mim ou pior pensar que você não iria nem comentar comigo caso eu não tivesse ouvido, deixa meu coração em pedaços – ela disse e aquele brilho tão lindo que sempre o encantou estava meio apagado.

– Kate – ele disse e ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo dela – Eu odeio ter segredos com você, só espero que você tenha paciência. Eu jamais trairia você ou algo do tipo, porque só tem uma mulher que eu amo e no final do dia quero ver e estar e essa mulher é você. – ela sorriu pra ele e segurou a mão dele - Eu queria conversar com você com mais calma e explicar tudo melhor só que acho que você não tem muito tempo não é?

– Não, o Espo deve passar daqui a pouco.

– Tudo bem, só me promete que vai ter cuidado e que vai voltar pra mim?

– Rick, vai ficar tudo bem. Quando você menos esperar eu já vou estar de volta, aí quando você estiver pronto me procura e a gente conversa. Ok?

– Ok. Mais promete pra mim, eu te conheço Kate e juntos ou separados somos um imã pra problemas, então promete que você vai ter todo cuidado do mundo? – ele aperta a mão dela.

– Eu prometo. Agora você vai ficar mais tranqüilo?

– Tranqüilo eu só vou ficar quando a minha mulher voltar pra casa – ele a encarava sério.

– Sua mulher? – ela perguntou com um sorriso sapeca.

– Sim, minha mulher. Não importa se nós brigarmos, estivermos longe um do outro ou qualquer que for o problema, você sempre vai ser minha mulher e eu sempre vou ser seu homem! Você sabe disso, não é?

– Sei! Só gosto de ouvir você dizer – agora ele tinha um sorriso sapeca.

– Que bom agora eu já vou, te vejo quando voltar – disse ele dando um beijo na bochecha dela bem próximo a sua boca, um beijo demorado e cheio de amor, apesar de não muito intimo. No momento em que ele se afastou dela, aquela música começou a tocar.

watch?v=NzuLBifdTiE

Ela que já estava com a mão no colarinho da camisa dele, automaticamente encostou sua testa na dele e ambos sorriram, um sorriso cheio de lembrança e amor, com a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. Nesse momento ela não pensou e simplesmente o puxou, dando nele um beijo voraz cheio de amor e paixão, e ele aperta seus braços ao redor da cintura dela que pousa suas mãos sobre o peito dele o puxando pela camisa, o beijo ganhava cada vez mais intensidade como se aquilo fosse possível.

Eles se movem um pouco e esbarram no balcão da cozinha, apenas se afastam a procura de ar e ele a ergue sentando-a sobre o balcão, ela por sua vez passa as pernas na cintura dele os unindo. Ele olha pra ela dando aquele sorriso de menino com os olhos bem apertadinhos e aquele momento a deixa encantada. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, por mais que estivesse irritada com ele naquele momento ela não tinha controle sobre o próprio, essa realmente não seria uma atitude que ela tomaria com ele, dado que ainda não tinham resolvido seus problemas. Aquilo era inexplicável, quando estavam juntos, ela simplesmente não conseguia manter distância dele e naquele momento não existia nada que pudesse afastá-los.

Ele estava ali com as mãos apoiadas no balcão e ela com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ela o puxou de novo mais pra si. Ela percebia que mesmo querendo ele ainda respeitava o fato de ela estar chateada e só tomava uma atitude quando ela indicava que queria, ela se inclinou e ele não precisou de mais nada a beijou como se sua vida dependesse disso, ele a puxou pela cintura e ela entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo dele, estavam se perdendo no momento até que ela riu entre o beijo e ele se afastou um pouco com uma cara de interrogação.

– O que foi?

– Eu ainda vou viajar e você sabe que odeio começar algo que não posso terminar, não sabe?

– Que hora o Espo vai passar aqui? – ele perguntou com um tom cheio de más intenções.

\- Como 8h: 30min.

– Pode não parecer mais eu cheguei só faz uns 15 minutos e pelo seu celular são 7h:30min.

Ela não disse mais nada e voltaram a se beijar com sofreguidão. Ela passeava com as mãos pelo peitoral dele deixando leves arranhões sobre a camisa arrancando pequenos gemidos dele, enquanto ele estava com uma mão apertando a sua coxa e a outra repousava na sua cintura fazendo certa pressão.

Ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele que caiu no chão, um instante depois a blusa dela também já tinha sido retirada. Mãos subiam e desciam Castle depois de um longo beijo, dá um beijo no cantinho da boca dela, descendo com a mesma sem desgrudar da pele dela até o colo onde chupa com intensidade, a fazendo apertar mais ainda suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

Em seguida ele abre os botões da calça dela a tirando, ela fez o mesmo com ele que rapidamente tira o seu sutiã dela massageando um seio com uma mão e chupando o outro intensamente, alternando entre mordiscadas e lambidas assim ele fez com os dois seios enquanto ela fazia carinhos na nuca dele o incentivando, porque não queria que aquela loucura acabasse.

Entre carícias, ele nota que nenhum dos dois estava se segurando mais e sobe no balcão ficando em cima dela sugando e beijando pontos diversos do corpo dela que aproveita a deixa e tira a boxer dele, massageando o membro dele que após um gemido aperta a coxa dela com vontade em resposta ao carinho.

Ele não aguentando mais tira a calcinha dela com muita sensualidade e em seguida a penetra com vontade, eles se movimentam juntos num ritmo acelerado, podendo ser ouvido apenas os gemidos e respirações cortadas por beijos intensos. Após chegarem ao clímax, eles ainda estão juntos, ligados com as testas coladas apenas sentindo um ao outro quando ela olha no relógio dele e percebe que falta pouco tempo para ter que sair, e fala pra ele que tem que tomar um banho e se vestir. Quando estão terminando de se arrumar ela recebeu uma mensagem de Espo dizendo que já estava chegando ele pega a mala dela e eles saem de mãos dadas. É quando ela fala:

– Rick, eu sei que você imagina que tudo voltou ao normal, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não estou mais irritada.

– Eu sei amor, eu conheço você melhor do que ninguém pra saber que as coisas não são assim, vamos conversar quando você chegar.

O elevador chega e eles já estão na frente do prédio. Eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas, quando ela vê Espo chegando, ele também nota a puxa e beija intensamente ao se separarem ela o abraça enquanto Espo que já havia chegado coloca a mala dela no carro. Ele e Castle se cumprimentam sem ele solta-lá e antes dela ir ele fala:

– Vou sentir sua falta linda, te amo – ele fala e em seguida sorri.

– Eu também vou, demais – ela deu uma pausa, o abraçou de novo e antes de ir sussurrou – Também te amo muito – Ela entra no carro, ele se despede de Espo e eles partem, sem saber que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis quanto queriam.


	11. Washington, DC

**Sei que tenho atualizado pouco esses dias mais fim de semestre é assim. Minhas aulas acabam em duas semanas então vocês vão me ver com mais frequência! Espero que vocês curtam :)**

* * *

**– ****Vou sentir sua falta linda, te amo – ele fala e em seguida sorri.**

**– ****Eu também vou, demais – ela deu uma pausa, o abraçou de novo e antes de ir sussurrou – Também te amo muito – Ela entra no carro, ele se despede de Espo e eles partem, sem saber que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis quanto queriam.**

Washington, D.C. – 10h:30min

Chegaram em D.C. rápido, o vôo não teve nenhuma complicação, eles foram conversando amenidades durante o caminho e Espo enchendo ela de perguntas sobre Castle o tempo todo. No aeroporto tinha um federal que os levou de carro até as instalações onde eles ficariam temporariamente e depois os levou até a central.

– Bom detetives daqui pra frente será entre vocês e o Sr. Carter, com licença – falou o Agente Paul saindo da sala no mesmo momento que uma secretária entrou.

– Detetives?

– Sim - Kate/Espo.

– Sr. Carter está esperando, podem entrar – falou os guiando até a porta e a abrindo.

– Bom dia detetives – Sr. Carter os cumprimentou.

– Bom dia Sr. Carter, eu sou a Detetive Beckett e esse é meu parceiro Javier Esposito e estamos nos apresentando para a missão que foi solicitada a Capitã Gates.

– Sim, fico grato pela ajuda de vocês. Os índices de crimes solucionados em NY estão aumentando e creio que isso se deva a sua liderança Det. Beckett.

– Não faço nada sozinha Sr, meu time é um dos melhores – falou tímida.

– Bom, creio que Gates já tenha dito a vocês como vai ser o funcionamento da missão certo?

– Não completamente Sr, ela nos informou apenas o básico, deixando claro que teríamos mais detalhes quando chegássemos aqui.

– Hoje estamos um pouco ocupados com um evento que ocorrerá na casa branca e infelizmente não terei tempo de expor o caso detalhadamente para vocês agora, mas vocês terão todo e qualquer acesso às informações sobre o caso e apesar desse evento de hoje todos ainda estão empenhados na conclusão do caso desse serial killer.

– Então o que nós faremos hoje senhor? – referindo-se a ela e Espo.

– Vocês podem levar copias do arquivo e das informações adquiridas até agora por nós e podem ir estudando o caso na local onde estão instalados, creio que já foram lá.

– Sim senhor, depois que saímos do aeroporto passamos lá.

– Ótimo, então estudem o caso, coloquem suas táticas em prática e façam com que o caso avance um pouco mais.

– Sim senhor. Irão precisar da gente no evento de hoje?

– Creio que não detetive, será apenas um comunicado entre políticos. Estaremos lá apenas como segurança, agradeço a disposição. Porém peço que fiquem atentos, caso precisemos de vocês serão comunicados.

– Ok senhor.

– Mais uma vez muito obrigada por virem e espero que juntos consigamos fechar esse caso.

– Conseguiremos senhor, com licença.

– Com licença senhor e obrigada – Espo falou já saindo da sala e sendo seguido por Kate.

– Agora é com a gente – ela disse suspirando já imaginando o trabalho que seria esse caso.

– Vamos lá.

**Apartamento em D.C.**

Chegaram ao apartamento disponibilizado pelo FBI por volta do meio-dia e estavam com fome. Como Kate era a mulher da casa ela foi fazer o almoço para os dois, o armário da cozinha estava repleto de coisas, estariam abastecidos o tempo que ficariam por lá. Enquanto estava na cozinha, Espo foi no quarto reservado a ele, desfez as malas e resolveu ligar para Lanie.

– Alô?

– Hey chica.

– Oi Javi, pensei que tinha se esquecido de mim – falou fingindo raiva.

– Nunca amor, assim que chegamos já tivemos uma reunião com o chefe dos agentes do FBI, ou seja, quase não respirei.

– Exagerado – risos – E como estão as coisas? Já começam o caso imediatamente?

– Não, hoje terá um evento na casa branca e eles estão na segurança do evento. Então por hoje eu e Kate estamos meio que de folga.

– Mas só por hoje não é? Do jeito que as coisas são por aí, talvez nem respirar você consiga mesmo.

– Mas é por um bem maior chica.

– Eu sei, terei orgulho mais ainda do meu namorado por salvar mais vidas em um caso federal.

– Fico feliz com isso. Bom chica, liguei apenas para conversar mesmo, vou tomar um banho e almoçar.

– Kate fará o almoço hoje? – sorriu.

– Sim, segundo Castle, ela cozinha muito bem. Vamos por isso em teste hoje.

– Ela aprendeu comigo – disse convencida.

– Você anda passando muito tempo com o Castle chica. – sorriram – Por falar nisso, ele estava lá quando passei para buscá-la.

– Sério? Então, será que eles se acertaram?

– Acho que não ainda, mais estão bem perto. Tentei arrancar algo da Kate no voo, mais não consegui nada.

– Tudo bem, o importante é que agora podemos ficar mais sossegados. Esse escritor só da trabalho.

– Também acho chica, tenho que ir amor. Beijo.

– Beijo amor, cuidado, não esqueça que estou aqui com você.

– Nunca esqueço amor, tchau.

– Tchau – desligaram.

Uns 15 minutos Espo apareceu na cozinha e Kate não estava mais lá, mas as comidas já estavam na mesa. Havia uma macarronada simples, mas parecia estar ótima, e uma jarra de suco de laranja, simples e encantador. Foi para a sala ver TV enquanto ela se arrumava, enquanto estava na cozinha pôde ouvir o barulho do chuveiro indicando que ela estava no banho, então resolveu esperá-la para almoçarem juntos. Ficou vendo as noticias locais, informação nunca é demais – pensou.

– Pensei que já tinha comido sem mim – falou entrando na sala com uma roupa simples e cabelos molhados.

– Ainda sou um cavalheiro sabia – falou desligando a TV e a seguindo até a sala de jantar.

– Sei – risos – Olha, não sei se está bom mais foi o que pensei para o momento. Não sou uma chef, mas engano bem.

– Me parece estar ótimo.

– Espero – sorriu – Não sei se o veneno pega só em você ou em mim também mas ... – ela falou fazendo com que Espo parasse o garfo no meio do caminho até a boca olhando para ela assustado – Bom apetite.

– Pensando bem.

– Estou brincando criatura, pode comer.

– Sério? – olhou desconfiado para o prato.

– Não quero a Lanie no meu pé para o resto da vida.

– Engraçadinha você – falou comendo finalmente.

– Convivência.

– Com o Castle só pode ser – falou sorrindo mais viu a expressão dela mudar – O que foi?

– Não nada – deu um sorriso fraco. Isso a fez lembrar que apesar de não estar mais tão irritada com ele, ela ainda se sentia traída.

– Já esta sentindo falta dele? Estamos a apenas 3h aqui e vocês se despediram a pouco tempo!

– Eu sei. Mudando de assunto, como está o namoro? – sorriu.

– Uma maravilha, por enquanto – ela gargalhou.

– Conheço bem a Lanie, isso é normal.

– Eu que o diga, parece até que vocês são gêmeas. Com o gênio de vocês eu o Castle merecemos um prêmio por aturar as duas sabia?!

– Idem pra gente, vocês são piores.

– Não exagera, meio a meio feito? – estendeu a mão a ela que a apertou.

– Feito – riram alto – estou cheia.

– Já? Como você vai ficar de pé com tão pouco? Você vai ficar doente.

– Não gosto de comer muito.

– Muito? Você nem comeu direito, deu o que duas, três garfadas? Vamos coma tudo!

– Nossa pai, precisa do sermão? – falou irônica.

– Isso é sério Kate, coma. Não teremos tempo para isso esses dias, sou seu irmão sei o que é melhor pra você.

– Não.

– Katherine Beckett? – a olhou sério.

– Nossa que medo. Ok. Eu como apenas para você parar de me encher – mostrou a língua pra ele.

– Muito bem!

– Agora era só o que me faltava. Não bastava o Castle e o meu pai, para finalizar temos você – sussurrou.

– O que você disse?

– Nada – sorriram e continuaram conversando até o fim do jantar.

Terminando de comer Espo lavou a louça e Kate a guardou, então começaram a olhar as informações sobre o caso. O que perceberam era algo muito intrigante, um rapaz chamado Albert Whitehill arqueólogo promissor, ele tem 26 anos é extremamente inteligente e perspicaz, sendo amado por todos com quem convivia até o momento que um desastre aconteceu.

Ele estava de casamento marcado com sua colega de trabalho Sophie Miller, ao que parece a última vez que ele foi visto foi em uma expedição no México em que por ironia do destino encontro um tipo de cova diferente em que alguém importante estava enterrado ao redor de vários corpos humanos. De acordo com o que foi descoberto, a quantidade e sexo dos corpos se baseia no da pessoa que morreu. Só que dias depois houve um desabamento e Sophie sendo extremamente devotada ao trabalho estava no local no momento e infelizmente morreu soterrada.

Com tudo isso ele acha que Sophie deve ser enterrada da mesma forma e anda pegando corpos e acelerando a decomposição para dar a ela o funeral que ele pensa ser de direito dela. Ele está instável e bem escondido, por isso é bem provável que venha tendo a ajuda de outra pessoa, até então com identidade desconhecida.

Dado que já foram encontradas seis vítimas e a Sophie tinha 24 anos, isso quer dizer que 18 mulheres ainda devem morrer, ambas tendo em comum sua beleza extraordinária e diferente. Eles continuaram lendo os arquivos por mais um tempo e depois decidiram descansar um pouco, afinal já estavam a horas lendo e tentando ver se deixaram algo passar.


	12. Clue

**_Adivinha quem voltou, eu sei que tenho esses sumiços mais é faculdade. Enfim estou de volta e pretendo postar outra fic Caskett aqui, ela é bem fofa e hot. Haaa a Kate nela não é uma detetive, mas continuamos tendo nosso escritor._**

* * *

**Dado que já foram encontradas seis vítimas e a Sophie tinha 24 anos, isso quer dizer que 18 mulheres ainda devem morrer, ambas tendo em comum sua beleza extraordinária e diferente. Eles continuaram lendo os arquivos por mais um tempo e depois decidiram descansar um pouco, afinal já estavam a horas lendo e tentando ver se deixaram algo passar.**

Depois de dormirem um pouco continuaram lendo os arquivos.

– Depois que descobriu que estava sendo caçado internacionalmente, ele foi mudando suas táticas, porém deixando pequenas pistas que o ligassem ao caso. Eu não entendo Espo, como ele pode fazer algo tão cruel e continuar livre. Isso é frustrante, nós temos que pegá-lo.

– Vai ser bem difícil, afinal ele já faz isso a um bom tempo e é praticamente um camaleão na sociedade, pode se infiltrar.

– Esse é o ponto Espo temos que prender ele. Olhar por todos os ângulos e pensar como ele, estudá-lo até entrar nessa mente imunda dele.

– E o que ele faz com as vítimas?

– O habitual se assim podemos dizer, estupro seguido de morte, só que o curioso é que o estupro não é ele quem realiza, o DNA encontrado no único corpo recuperado de uma das vítimas não é dele. Isso só comprova que ele tem um cúmplice e dado o amor dele por Sophie acho que temos duas pessoas insanas para pegar! Olha as fotos do que fizeram com essa pobre mulher – ela estava chocada com as fotografias.

– O que? – ele pegou a pasta e quando viu, quase pôs o almoço para fora – Esse cara é nojento.

– Precisamos pensar com calma, consegue ver algo em comum entre as vitimas?

– Além de a classe social ser alta e de elas serem sempre extremamente bonitas, não!

– Precisamos examinar o máximo que pudermos destes arquivos aqui, para termos alguma informação nova.

– Ok, vou reler esse relatório aqui – ela pegou uma das pastas.

– Vou ver se encontro algo semelhantes nas vítimas na cena do crime pelas anotações e pelas fotos.

Estavam tão empenhados em encontrar pistas que nem viram o tempo passar, só se deram conta do horário avançado quando Lanie ligou para Kate.

– Beckett – atendeu alerta.

– Ainda acordada?

– Oi Lanie, nem vi que era você no visor – Espo a olhou – Quer falar com o Espo?

– Não, já falei com ele hoje. Era com a senhorita mesma, como está o caso?

– Complexo, mas tenho certeza que vamos conseguir pegar esse cara.

– Sei que sim.

– Mas, não é esse o motivo da ligação certo? – disse ela saindo da mesa e indo para a varanda deixando Espo com as pastas, analisando-as.

– Realmente não, já falou com o Castle desde que chegou? – ela foi direta.

– Não! Por que a pergunta?

– Ele foi ao necrotério hoje à tarde, perguntou se eu sabia noticias suas. Ele não ligou pra você?

– Não, acho que ele está me dando um pouco de espaço e pensando na conversa que vamos ter quando eu voltar.

– E você não vai ligar?

– Não Lanie, eu disse que daria um tempo a ele e a nós, e mesmo assim acabo transando com ele em cima do balcão da cozinha.

– Como é?

– Você ouviu Lanie, ele chegou na minha casa bem cedo e ficamos conversando um pouco, ele me pediu para tomar cuidado e na hora de se despedir ele beijou minha bochecha de um jeito tão fofo, só conseguia pensar em arrancar toda a roupa dele. Aí aquela música começou a tocar e quando vi ele estava em cima de mim, o resto você já imagina.

– Deixa eu ver se entendi, vocês ainda estão brigados mais vão pra cama ou melhor pro balcão sem nenhum problema? - e ela podia ouvir Lanie rindo do outro lado da linha.

– É mais ou menos isso. Satisfeita?

–Muito! Kate Beckett agindo pelo tesão e não pela cabeça. O Castle não é só gostoso, é um santo milagreiro também.

– Haha, muito engraçado Laine. Já me arrependo de ter te contado isso e só pra você saber ele é bem mais do que "só gostoso" – sorriu, se lembrando dos momentos que tiveram antes de se despedirem.

– Ok, é suficiente. Agora indo direto ao ponto, como vocês ficaram?

– Na mesma, decidimos conversar quando eu voltar.

– Então eu posso ficar mais tranquila, porque você está melhor. Não, é?

– Estou sim, acho que tudo vai se resolver.

– A gente se fala depois Kate, acho melhor você ir descansar.

– Tudo bem, boa noite Lanie.

– Boa noite garota.

Ela estava voltando pra sala.

– Então o que ela queria? – Espo perguntou como quem não quer nada.

– Como se você não soubesse seu fofoqueiro, tirar informações de mim.

– Sobre o que Becks? - tirou os olhos das pastas e a encarou com um sorriso.

– Nem adianta que não vou falar nada, acho melhor irmos dormir! Já passa das 22h.

– Ok, se você não vai falar. Vamos dormir, amanhã temos que levantar bem cedo.

– Não vou falar mesmo, boa noite Espo – deu um beijo na bochecha dele e foi para o quarto.

– Boa noite Kate.

Kate entrou no quarto e fez sua higiene, apesar das janelas fechadas estava bastante frio naquela noite, então vestiu uma roupa bem quente e entrou debaixo das cobertas. Foi quase automático, deitou e adormeceu profundamente.

A noite foi pequena para seu cansaço, mas tinha que levantar, desligou o alarme irritante do celular e foi em direção ao banheiro, ficou um tempo razoável em baixo do chuveiro deixando que a água levasse com ela seu cansaço e suas preocupações. Se arrumou em 20 minutos, desceu e encontrou Espo na cozinha procurando alguma coisa.

– Bom dia – entrou na cozinha.

– Bom dia, você sabe onde estão as xícaras? Estou procurando a um tempo e não encontro.

– Você fez café? – estava admirada.

– Tenho meus dotes Becks – sorriu de lado ainda procurando as benditas xícaras.

– Eu particularmente achei ótimo o apartamento ser mobiliado – disse entrando na frente e abrindo uma das portas do armário onde as xícaras estavam e ele ainda não tinha olhado, entregou na mão dele – Se fosse uma cobra, tinha te mordido.

– Obrigado – ironizou – Você quer?

– Sério? – era tão óbvio.

– Aqui – entregou a caneca fumegante a ela – Não é tão bom quanto o do Castle, mas quebra o galho.

– É café – Por favor, será que o Rick virou o assunto favorito de todo mundo pensou - Mas está bom Espo, Lanie achou um bom partido.

– Finalmente alguém reconhece – dramatizou – Hum ... – deu o último gole – Vamos?

– Humrum – colou o copo na pia – Vamos – pegaram os arquivos e foram para a central.

– Det. Beckett e Det. Esposito – mostraram os distintivos – Estamos em um caso.

– Um momento a entrada de vocês já será liberada - ela digitou alguns comandos - Pronto, tenham um bom dia – falou a recepcionista entregando os cartões de identificação a eles.

– Bom dia e obrigado.

– E hoje tudo começa – Kate falou entrando no elevador.

– E que acabe logo – chegaram ao andar.

– De preferência com esse cara na prisão.

– Também acho Kate.

– Bom dia, Det. Beckett e Det. Esposito, onde será a reunião?

– Na ultima sala do corredor 3 – apontou para a direita.

– Obrigada – seguiram e o Sr. Carter já estava lá com alguns dos agentes envolvidos.

– Bom dia Detetives. – os cumprimentou com um aceno.

– Bom dia – disseram os dois praticamente juntos ao entrar.

– Sentem-se – todos obedeceram – Bom como a maioria dos nossos agentes estavam no evento de ontem, creio que vocês tenham examinado o caso ontem?

– Sim senhor, nós ficamos um bom tempo apenas analisando os arquivos e tentando achar pistas que juntas poderiam nos levar a atender a mente desse criminoso.

– E o que acharam? – Kate olhou para Espo e assentiu.

– Achamos algumas ligações importantes – entregou uma pasta com as anotações da noite anterior.

– Uma delas são as semelhanças entre as vitimas, todas as seis são de classe social alta e tem uma aparência extraordinária. Vejam ambas com o mesmo tipo físico e com um visual bastante exótico.

– Procuramos também no histórico delas e o que nos chamou atenção é que todas estavam hospedadas em hotéis cinco estrelas antes de desaparecer.

– Tentem fazer contato com a família dele e vejam se conseguem alguma informação nova.

– Sim senhor – responderam juntos - Mas isso não é tudo - disse Espo.

– Senhor, também percebemos extratos bancários que mostram que nossas vitimas chegaram a frequentar boates antes de desaparecer.

– Isso passou despercebido por nós – falou admirando o desempenho dos dois.

– Nós devíamos nós focar nas boates, talvez haja algo que aconteceu dentro delas que ligue as nossas vítimas.

– Ótimo. Algo mais?

– Não Sr. – disseram juntos.

– Desculpe a demora Sr. – diz o Ag. Bryan entrando na sala.

– Tudo bem, agora quero que ajude os detetives em uma pesquisa e por sorte talvez encontremos um padrão – falou o fitando.

– Pode deixar. Me sigam é por aqui – o Ag. Bryan disse para os dois detetives.

Estavam felizes com a pista forte que conseguiram através da possível ligação entre as vitimas. Um movimento intenso se formava nos corredores da central, não havia um agente parado naquele dia e assim se seguiram os próximos dois dias trabalhando nessa pista e elaborando mais teorias sobre o possível paradeiro de Albert Whitehill, o que eles não sabiam é que naquela noite tudo iria mudar.

* * *

**_Enfim me digam depois o que acharam, sempre agradeço pela opinião de todos vocês._**


	13. The Hunt

_**Bem eu prometi e cumpri, estou de volta e com um novinho pra vocês. Provavelmente devo postar ainda mais dois essa semana :) Fiquei muito feliz com a review que recebi, sem mais enrolações. Espero que curtam!**_

* * *

**Estavam felizes com a pista forte que conseguiram através da possível ligação entre as vitimas. Um movimento intenso se formava nos corredores da central, não havia um agente parado naquele dia e assim se seguiram os próximos dois dias trabalhando nessa pista e elaborando mais teorias sobre o possível paradeiro de Albert Whitehill, o que eles não sabiam é que naquela noite tudo iria mudar.**

– Eu não acredito que não notei isso antes – falou Beckett abismada.

– O que Kate – Espo chegou atrás dela logo em seguida.

– Finalmente achei, eu olhei as listas de funcionários que trabalharam nas boates frequentadas pelas vitimas e estava tudo certo, só que em cada uma na noite dos desaparecimentos um dos barmans não foi porque recebeu uma grande quantia em dinheiro para deixar outro rapaz ir em seu lugar. Sempre apenas por uma noite.

– Não acredito, finalmente – falou o Ag. Bryan – Parece que estamos no caminho certo examinem as filmagens das seis boates e procurem por um barman que apareça nas seis, talvez esse seja nosso cúmplice - uma hora se passou e pode se ouvir aquilo que tanto queriam.

– Eu achei, o nome dele é Jack Johnsson, ele não levanta nenhuma suspeita exceto pela grande quantia de dinheiro que tem entrado na sua conta nos últimos meses. E coincidentemente ele estava sempre hospedado próximo ao hotel das vitimas.

– E é claro que ele ia embora na mesma data em que elas eram dadas como desaparecidas. Tenho certeza esse é o cara.

– Onde ele está agora Espo?

– Acreditem ou não. Ele está aqui em D.C. e não é muito longe daqui!

– Agentes se preparem, peguem os equipamentos que temos uma invasão a fazer.

– Nós podemos ir também Sr.? – perguntou Espo com um pouco de receio.

– Claro. Depois disso tudo, acho que vocês merecem. Vão com o Ag. Bryan e peguem o equipamento. É hoje que pegamos esse filho da mãe!

A movimentação foi rápida e já estavam bem próximos do lugar, apesar de passar das 23h e estarem exaustos, toda equipe estava feliz e empolgada porque tudo estava perto de acabar.

Chegando ao local se dividiram e quando estavam se preparando para entrar algo aconteceu, foi tudo muito rápido primeiro as explosões começaram e de repente havia fumaça por toda parte. O rádio não funcionava e apenas se ouvia o som dos disparos que eram realizados, no meio da confusão Espo perdeu Kate de vista e isso não podia ser algo bom.

Ela estava atenta de repente não viu mais ninguém, foi quando ouve o clarão seguido da explosão e só conseguia ver um borrão e ouvir um zumbido insuportável. De repente sentiu alguém a carregando, porem não conseguia ver direito quem era. Não adiantava lutar seus olhos simplesmente se fecharam.

– Onde ela está? Você viu a Kate? – após as explosões cessarem e a fumaça se dissipar, ele se desesperou o rádio voltou a funcionar e um a um dos agentes fazia contato. Quando a contagem terminou, todos estavam bem e presentes exceto por Beckett, ela simplesmente sumiu e isso só fez Espo se desesperar ainda mais.

– Ok, prestem atenção quero equipes com quatro agentes cobrindo as quatro direções, se ele estava aqui não pode ter ido muito longe com a Det. Beckett! Lembrem-se que ela pode estar ferida, então fiquem atentos na forma de abordagem, ela pode estar desorientada e não quero que ninguém se machuque – como líder da unidade do FBI, o Sr. Carter sabia que se não a encontrassem logo, já podiam considera-lá morta.

O sítio já havia sido completamente revistado, o que encontraram foi um tipo de altar que parecia que era usado para tortura e estupro das vitimas. Foram mortos cinco atiradores na chegada da equipe e encontrados alguns túneis, que não levaram a nada. Só que o que realmente os preocupava foram às imagens das câmeras de segurança em que mostravam Jack Johnsson levar Beckett desacordada e ferida em uma van preta.

Se Esposito já se encontrava desconsolado, agora parecia que tudo tinha desaparecido. Seu desespero era visível, o que ele ia fazer tinha perdido não só sua parceira, mais uma grande amiga e o mais próximo de uma irmã que já tinha tido.

Um pouco longe dali, outra pessoa não conseguia dormir. Essa semana sem falar com ela principalmente depois da briga estava deixando ele louco, não sabia como ela estava, como estava sendo a investigação, se ela estava segura.

Seu maior medo era que acontecesse o que aconteceu uma vez, um momento que ele queria esquecer mais não conseguia, aquele dia foi duplamente horrível o enterro do capitão e o tiro de Kate. Seu coração estava apertado, não poderia imaginar o porquê, mas vê-la sangrar em seus braços uma vez e agora o fato da distância que existia entre eles o deixava ainda mais apavorado. Se perto já foi horrível, longe então ele não queria nem pensar. Resolveu jogar esses pensamentos para longe e tentar dormir.

Amanheceu em D.C. e toda força tarefa estava a procura de Kate, ela simplesmente tinha sumido do mapa e isso os deixava cadê vez mais desesperados. Como já passava das 6 da manhã, ele resolveu ligar para os amigos, porém no momento que ia fazê-lo um agente se pronuncia.

– Senhor, finalmente temos algo! A van foi vista entrando em um aeroporto, mesmo depois de tudo que fez para despistar as câmeras no caminho conseguimos pega-la na entrada. Só que parece que o avião que estava no hangar decolou há 15 minutos e teve como destino Brentwood que fica cerca de 64 km longe de Nova York. Estão também em duas vans, só que dessa vez de cor azul marinho e senhor há confirmação de que dois homens com as características de Albert e Jack entraram em uma delas com uma mulher desacordada.

– É isso pessoal, peguem suas coisas que estamos de partida. Vamos pegar esse filho da mãe. E detetive vamos precisar de ajuda para ter a localização exata dela, então seu pessoal pode ir trabalhando nisso.

– Pode deixar senhor, vou avisar o pessoal da 12th para quando chegarmos já irmos direto ao ataque e se não se importa vou pedir reforços.

– Não esperava menos de você!

Depois de passar no apartamento e pegar sua mala e a de Kate que estavam prontas, caso precisassem sair rapidamente. Ele começa a fazer ligações.

– Ryan, eu sei que é cedo mais temos um problema. Preciso que vá para a 12th imediatamente e comece a rastrear duas vans de cor azul marinho que saíram de uma pista de pouso em Brentwood e me consiga a localização exata delas. Preciso disso pra já!

– Tudo bem Espo, mas porque o desespero?

– Olha eu queria falar isso com você pessoalmente, mais eles pegaram a Kate. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e no meio de uma invasão aconteceram disparos e explosões, nós separamos e eles a pegaram. Por isso seja rápido, quanto mais tempo demorarmos mais risco ela corre – Ryan escutava desconsolado e podia perceber na voz do amigo o sentimento de culpa.

– Ok Javi, não se preocupe vamos trazer ela de volta.

– Haa, quase me esqueci. Você tem que avisar o Castle, ele não nós perdoaria se não fosse informado.

– Mais Javi, quando tivermos um local preciso ele vai querer ir.

– Eu sei e acho direito dele ir também. Ele já se tornou um dos nossos e a Kate é a mulher que ele ama. Deixe-o ir e caso a capitã diga algo a convença, ele também merece estar lá. Preciso desligar, chegamos ao aeroporto.

– Ok, quando chegar me avise.

Quando Ryan chegou à delegacia, explicou a situação a capitã que pós todos a postos e enquanto estavam tendo a confirmação de dados e localização. Ele percebeu que tinha que ligar pra Castle, sabia que ia ser algo de cortar o coração. O telefone tocou algumas vezes, até ele atender.

– Castle.

– Ei Castle, é o Ryan. Olha eu sei que está cedo, mas preciso que você venha pra delegacia agora.

– Por quê? O que aconteceu?

– Eu queria te explicar com calma, mais o tempo está correndo então vou ser direto! – só que o silêncio se fez na linha e ele percebeu que não tinha como ser direto, afinal Kate estava com um serial killer e podia estar morta a essa altura. Ele se odiava por pensar nisso, mas infelizmente era uma possibilidade.

– Ryan, você ainda está ai? Aconteceu algo com ela, não foi? – ele demorou até demais pra perceber que a hesitação e nervosismo do amigo só podia se tratar dela.

– Sim, é uma longa história. Mais em resumo, no meio de uma invasão parece que ela se machucou e alguém aproveitou a deixa da confusão e a pegou. Ela ainda está viva, pelo menos por enquanto, por isso precisamos nos apressar.

– Eu chego ai o mais rápido possível – ele se arrumou muito rápido e saiu. O desespero já tomava conta de seu coração.

Ao chegar à delegacia foi atualizado e também pode ver o vídeo dela sendo levada inconsciente e ferida, aquilo fez com que seu sangue gelasse. Depois que confirmaram o endereço e Espo já tinha dado notícias de que tinha chegado.

Eles começaram a se preparar. Castle apenas vestiu seu colete, não era necessário ele se pronunciar e dizer que ia porque todos sabiam que nada no mundo o faria ficar.

Enquanto isso em uma fazenda a 15 quilômetros do aeroporto, ela começava a despertar e sentia muito frio. Seu corpo ardia de uma forma que ela não achava possível, só quando abriu os olhos percebeu que estava apenas de calça e sutiã e havia manchar roxas por todo seu corpo, pelo menos na parte em que não havia roupa era evidente e como o resto doía da mesma forma. Seu pé deveria estar bem machucado, pois não consegui meche-lo e ela estava literalmente pendurada às correntes em suas mãos impossibilitavam que tentasse qualquer coisa.

Depois de um tempo tomou coragem e olhou em volta. Havia duas mulheres desacordadas no chão do que parecia ser uma espécie de galpão, não tinha mais forças e por mais que tentasse se manter acordada sabia que não agüentaria muito tempo.

Estava meio que se conformando, agora só pensava nele e como podia nunca mais dizer que o ama, então antes de desmaiar pronunciou seu nome como se fosse uma despedida, pois o medo que sentia não deixava ela ter a certeza que sairia dali com vida.


	14. Captivity

_**E aí gente, provavelmente eu teria postado na quinta a noite se não estivesse cheia de trabalhos p fazer. Antes tarde do que nunca não é?! **__**Sobre o capítulo ele está diferente, afinal a nossa Kate Beckett em um momento frágil é sempre algo interessante de se ver e pra quem acha que vai ficar no gancho (a expressão não é minha, acho que a pessoa não vai se importar se eu pegar emprestado) pode ficar tranquilo que eu volto a noite com mais um :)  
Aproveitem!**_

* * *

**Estava meio que se conformando, agora só pensava nele e como podia nunca mais dizer que o ama, então antes de desmaiar pronunciou seu nome como se fosse uma despedida, pois o medo que sentia não deixava ela ter a certeza que sairia dali com vida.**

Longe dali eles já estavam prontos na 12th, Ryan e Castle decidiram que era melhor Laine, sua família e até mesmo o pai de Beckett não saber o que estava acontecendo, pelo menos até averiguarem o local.

Já estavam se direcionando para a pequena fazenda no interior de Brentwood, acho que pelo FBI está envolvido e por terem mais ferramentas e informações disponíveis conseguiram a localização dela com tanta rapidez e precisão. Tempo era algo crucial, ela não permaneceria viva mais de 24 horas nas mãos deles e isso os preocupava.

Estavam todos reunidos repassando como iriam entrar, quando ouviram seus gritos, eles ecoavam de dentro da fazenda até as proximidades do local. O seu olhar era um mistura de fúria e desespero, não aguentando mais ele quase se levanta estragando tudo que haviam planejado.

– Castle, o que você pensa que vai fazer irmão?

– Eu não posso mais Espo, você também está escutando. Ele está matando ela.

– Só mais um pouco Bro, só temos que ter a confirmação que não há explosivos na área. Nós já vamos buscá-la e logo, logo ela vai estar em segurança. Eu te juro.

Eles não sabiam mais lá dentro Jack a torturava incansavelmente havia feito alguns cortes por seu corpo e agora jogava um tipo de solução nela que fazia seu corpo queimar e ao mesmo tempo em que dava mais socos, usava outros materiais como cintos, chicotes e palmatórias. Ele gostava de ser criativo, sentia prazer ao ver o olhar de horror e medo nas mulheres que torturava. Ele queria que elas desejassem a morte e nada mais.

Ela simplesmente não conseguia mais resistir, mais também não se entregaria fácil. Não daria esse gostinho a ele. Foi quando ele lhe desferiu outro soco.

– Qual é morena é só pedir e isso acaba – ele a encarava com aqueles olhos sombrios, ela não podia esconder que estava aterrorizada por mais que tentasse.

– Sabia, eu até que te respeito – e jogou mais um pouco da solução no corpo dela que não pode deixar de gritar a plenos pulmões. Aquilo fazia sua pele queimar quando entrava em contato com os cortes que ela tinha – Você foi a que durou mais, já fazem quase 12 horas – ele falava e dava apertões rudes e grosseiros nos braços dela deixando cada vez mais marcas.

Ela não sabia do que ter mais medo, se era a forma que ele a olhava que era suja e sem sentimento ou como ele estava a tocando, ficava nauseada apenas por estar ali e não poder fazer nada para impedir aquilo. Depois da sua primeira vez com Castle, só de imaginar sentir o toque de outro homem a deixava com um nojo que não podia ser medido.

– Vamos gente está na hora – disse o Senhor Carter.

Eles foram adentrando o lugar e aqueles que não se rendiam ou retaliavam, eram abatidos. A operação foi feita de forma calculada e precisa apesar do pouco tempo, dado que todos os guardas de Albert eram assassinos psicopatas eles achavam que era tudo um grande show.

Dava para se ouvir tiros e gritos vindos do lado de fora, mais parecia que isso não o afetava, ele continuava a desferir golpes nela e começou a abrir sua calça.

Quando ela percebeu que talvez não desse tempo de ser salva sem que algo ainda pior acontecesse, começou a gritar.

– Socorro, socorro, Rick. Riiick – só que infelizmente foi interrompida com outro golpe que levou. Já não tinha forças e apenas esperava pelo fim.

– Você acha mesmo que alguém vai te salvar vadia – ele ria com uma maldade sem igual – Eu vou acabar com você bem rapidinho e depois te dar o fim que você merece.

Muitos foram abatidos e no meio do caminho Castle ouviu seu nome. Ele não precisou de mais nada, correu sem pensar e nada temer sendo seguido por Espo que o cobria durante a atitude impensada. Ele ficou pra trás no meio do caminho.

Ao adentrar o galpão de forma discreta estava dando passos silenciosos, quando viu a mulher de sua vida pendurada por correntes como se fosse um pedaço de carne. Mais não foi esse o gatilho para o ataque, foi ver aquele psicopata assassino passar as mãos no corpo dela que apesar de muito ferida, ainda se debatia contra o que ele estava tentando fazer.

Quando começou a abaixar a calça dela e tocar em sua calcinha, sentiu um peso o impulsionando ao chão e de repente só sentia os socos sendo deferidos em seu rosto, o homem tinha um olhar de fúria e ódio. A única coisa que queria era acabar com a vida daquele filho da mãe.

Espo entrou e fez uma varredura rápida do local, viu duas mulheres em um canto, checou o pulso delas e estava fraco mais ainda estavam vivas e não podia acreditar no que estava vendo a forma que Beckett se encontrava, mas o impressionante é que isso não foi o que o chocou mais. Ao ver Castle batendo sem parar em Jack, imaginou que se não o contivesse ele o mataria.

– Castle, já deu para com isso – ele segurou o braço de Rick.

– Você viu o que ele fez a ela? Você não imagina o que ele ia fazer quando eu entrei - ele dizia tudo àquilo com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Eu sei e também o quero morto, só que a Kate precisa de nós.

Após ele ter falado isso Castle notou que deixou a raiva tomar conta de si e por um segundo esqueceu que Kate ainda estava ali, no mesmo momento foi em direção a ela, soltou suas mãos das correntes e a pegou no colo.

Começou a ajeitar a calça dela que estava aberta e já um pouco baixa na altura das coxas. Kate que ainda estava de olhos fechados mais sentiu a ação e achou que fosse Jack, começou a se debater e o empurrou, o que fez ele a segurar mais forte, a fazendo soltar um grito de dor por causa dos ferimentos, ele se arrependeu imediatamente.

– Amor, olha pra mim. Por favor, Kate abre os olhos – ele estava desesperado a respiração dela estava fraca e mau se movia – Espo, eu acho que esse maluco pode ter drogado ela.

Espo que estava um pouco longe algemando Jack ficou mais exaltado com a observação.

– O que você deu pra ela?

– Eu não dei nada que ela não estivesse afim – com essa resposta, ele não se segurou e o socou. Foi então que eles ouviram.

– Rick - ela começou a abrir os olhos e se aconchegar mais no colo dele. Levantou o braço e com as costas da mão fez um carinho no rosto dele. Que já deixava as lágrimas correr, estava imensamente feliz por ela estar viva.

– Não chora – ela falou com um sussurro e colou sua testa na dele. Espo se aproximou e apenas sorriu, estava feliz e aliviado por ela estar viva – Rick está ardendo muito! – ela começou a chorar.

– O que esta ardendo amor? - só ai que ele começou a olhar para o corpo dela e viu a extensão dos ferimentos dela.

– Meu corpo, ele ficou jogando algo em mim. Está queimando – ela apertava os braços dele cada vez mais e voltou a se debater – Está queimando Rick!

– Só vai ficar pior morena – ele gritou do outro lado, tentando parecer vitorioso mais já dava pra perceber que estava assustado. Não porque foi pego, mas porque nunca mais iria torturar alguém.

– Me ajuda Rick, está doendo – ele não tinha o que fazer só a segurava em seus braços e já começava a chorar junto com ela.

– Calma amor, já vai passar. Espo faz alguma coisa.

Ele agiu por instinto, tinha vários baldes por ali e neles continham algo que parecia com uma solução saturada altamente concentrada. Procurou um balde vazio e encheu de água, estava muito fria mais não tinha outra jeito.

– Bro segura ela.

– O que você vai fazer?

– Só segura ela. Confia em mim – Ele jogou a água devagar por todo corpo dela, a fazendo se acamar e relaxar o corpo. Ela estava ficando mais quieta e apesar da confusão lá fora, isso não parecia afetar o cansaço que ela tinha.

– Temos que tirar ela daqui irmão – ele falou já chamando pelo Ryan rádio e pedindo socorro para as outras vitimas.

– Eu sei Espo, só espera um pouco – ele tirou o colete, tirando a camisa preta em seguida e colocou nela da forma mais gentil possível. Não ia deixar que ela fosse exposta mais que o necessário. Ao terminar alguns agentes já chegavam ao galpão e socorriam as outras duas mulheres.

Um agente chamou Espo e comunicou que Albert também foi preso, ele o informou que Beckett estava bem só tinha muitos ferimentos e aparentemente uma torção no pé. Foi quando Ryan entrou, ele tinha demorado, pois estava mais distante trabalhando na segurança do perímetro.

– Castle, ela está bem?

– Está sim, exceto pelos cortes e o pé machucado. Ela parece bem – ele falava enquanto ela dormia tranquilamente agarrada a ele.

– Gente as duas mulheres estão estáveis e já foram levadas. Agora os paramédicos vieram examinar a Kate – disse Espo se aproximando novamente, sendo seguido por dois paramédicos.

– Podemos senhor – um deles perguntou ao se aproximar de Castle e abrir a maleta para examina - lá.

– Claro – ele consentiu mais não se afastou dela continuou a mantendo entre seus braços. Eles olharam o pé dela e o enfaixaram. Viram as outras marcas e cortes nos braços dela.

– Há mais algum machucado? Porque exceto o pé que teve uma torção e as marcas nos braços, ela parece estar bem, dada a situação em que foi encontrada - disse um dos paramédicos examinando o pulso dela.

– Tem certeza que é só uma torção? - ele queria ter certeza que estava tudo bem com ela. Já bastava todos os problemas que estavam vivendo.

– Tenho sim, checamos o pé dela e exceto pelo inchaço excessivo, o osso está intacto. Então mais algum machucado que por acaso passou despercebido por nós? – os três ficaram felizes ao ouvir que apesar do trauma ela ia ficar bem.

– Sim, tanto a barriga quanto as costas dela estão bem machucadas.

Quando o enfermeiro ia levantar a blusa ela começou a se debater.

– Não toca em mim, me solta. Tira a mão de mim! – os dois detetives e Castle se olharam assustados.

– Amor, olha pra mim – ele falou e em seguida segurou o rosto dela para que o olhasse nos olhos. Com esse simples ato, ela já começou a se acalmar – Não vou deixar nada te acontecer, estou aqui com você – ele a abraçou e ela enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

– Acho melhor seda-lá, apenas para terminarmos de examiná-la e também temos que colher um pouco de sangue para garantir que ela está realmente bem.

– Tudo bem, se não tem outro jeito – ele a segurou mais forte e eles a sedaram, colheram o sangue dela e a liberaram.

Castle só estava esperando Ryan voltar, quando ele chegou colocou um cobertor sobre Kate que tremia por estar com o corpo molhado.

– Já podemos ir? – ele estava impaciente, não queria deixar ela ali nem mais um segundo.

– Já sim, o Espo foi pegar o carro. Vamos – ele falou já sendo seguido por Castle que saia com Beckett aconchegada em seus braços, dormindo tranquilamente.

Ryan abriu a porta pra ele que entrou com Kate no banco de trás. Quando entrou no carro eles viram Jack e Albert serem colocados no carro, sendo logo levados pelo FBI.

– Não se preocupe irmão, ela vai ficar bem – Espo pode notar que ele ainda tinha um semblante preocupado.

– Eu sei, mas vocês dois viram como ela estava assustada.

– Tudo bem Castle pode demorar, mas aos poucos vai passar. A Kate é uma guerreira.

– Eu sei – nesse momento Kate estremeceu um pouco em seus braços. O deixando preocupado, ele sabia que isso tinha sido muito pra ela.

– Haa, eu quase me esqueci Castle. Eles vão ligar a qualquer momento para falar se encontraram algo no sangue dela, falei que queria os resultados com urgência.

– Obrigada Ryan – ele falou e se aconchegou no banco de traz esperando que tudo ficasse bem.

* * *

**_Ps. Acho que mais dois capítulos e vocês finalmente vão saber quem é Carly e o porque de ela ser tão importante para a história._**


	15. Home

_**Eu disse que ia voltar e voltei! Eu acho que não tenho muito o que dizer exceto que é fato depois do próximo capítulo vocês irão descobrir quem é Carly. ALELUIAAAAAAAA**_

_**O que eu posso dizer de primeira mão é que Carly é alguém muito importante, nosso casal vai se separar brevemente de novo e a Kate pode (vai) se tornar mãe. Uau é muita coisa, mas é só pra deixar vocês na vontade mesmo porque essa é minha semana de prova então eu só volto na sexta. Vou voltar com 3 capítulos seguidos lançados na sexta, sábado e domingo. Então eu vejo vocês daqui alguns dias, aproveitem ;)**_

* * *

– **Obrigada Ryan – ele falou e se aconchegou no banco de traz esperando que tudo ficasse bem.**

Algumas horas depois ...

– Castle, já chegamos – Ryan falou, vendo que ele dormia tranquilamente junto com Kate.

– O que? – ele perguntou ainda meio sonolento.

– Chegamos na sua casa.

– Espo, entra na garagem pra mim.

– Claro irmão.

– Vocês avisaram a Lanie, Gates e o pai dela?

– A Lanie surtou comigo no telefone por não ter contado para ela antes. Queria vir aqui agora, mas disse que achava melhor ela vir ver a Kate amanhã. A Capitã já tinha sido avisada pelo Ryan e o pai dela a principio ficou muito preocupado, mas eu expliquei a situação pra ele e como ele está fora da cidade a negócios ele só vai vir daqui a dois dias.

– Tudo bem, obrigada Espo – ele falou já se preparando pra sair do carro.

– Espera eu te ajudo – assim Ryan abriu a porta e ajeitou o cobertor sobre o corpo dela – Não precisa de ajuda pra levar ela lá em cima?

– Não. Mas vocês podem subir e ficar se quiserem.

– Bro a gente agradece, só que eu acho que você não percebeu que já está anoitecendo. Só alimente ela e vá descansar. E ligue para o pai dela mais tarde, ele deve querer falar com você.

– Tudo bem, obrigada gente. Por tudo.

– Que isso irmão, somos família.

– Qualquer coisa liga Castle.

– Pode deixar – eles se despediram e Castle entrou no elevador carregando Kate que já dava sinais de estar começando a despertar.

Ao chegar em casa tocou a campainha já que não conseguia pegar as chaves no bolso, logo sua mãe abriu a porta e não escondeu a cara de espanto ao ver os dois no estado em que estavam.

– Richard, mais o que aconteceu com vocês? E Katherine, ela está bem?

Ele se sentou com ela ainda nós braços e fez um resumo de tudo que aconteceu nas últimas horas.

– Meu deus Richard, você tem certeza que ela está bem? Porque olhe o rosto dela, os braços – ela olhava para o corpo da nora com uma mistura de horror e pena.

– Tenho sim mãe, ela foi examinada são mais manchas pelas pancadas que levou – ele falava com a mãe ao mesmo tempo em que fazia carinho nela – Mãe pode me fazer o favor de ligar e pedir algo pra comer? Ela precisa se alimentar bem.

– Claro meu filho, vou pedir algo bem reforçado! Agora vocês dois precisam de um banho, comer e descansar. Vou deixar tudo pronto pra você – dito isso ela beija a testa do filho e vai providenciar o que ele pediu.

Ele subiu com ela ainda nós braços, ao chegar no quarto ele deixou ela deitada na cama e foi ao closet pegar roupas limpas. Depois disso tirou as roupas e ficou só de toalha, estava pegando uma caixa de primeiro socorros quando a ouviu.

– Me solta. Não, tira as mãos de cima de mim – aquilo durou alguns segundos, mais foi como se alguém enfiasse uma faca em seu coração. Não podia imaginar o que ela tinha passado e sinceramente não tinha certeza se queria saber.

– Kate, Kate acorda – ele chamou por ela algumas vezes, até que ela abre os olhos de repente e o empurra. Ela o encara por alguns segundos e só então percebe que ele está ali, que não é um sonho.

Ele percebe que ela já se acalmou mais e vai se aproximando devagar.

– Você sabe que eu jamais te machucaria, não é? – ela faz sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça, mais ainda não se aproxima dele.

– Tudo bem, você está em casa agora. Ninguém vai machucar você – Castle estica a mão que ela pega e segura firme, ele não pode evitar de sorrir. Ele vai se aproximando e chega um momento que ela simplesmente o abraça com toda força que tem, ele a puxa para cima de seu colo e ficam assim por um tempo. Ele a sente chorar em seu ombro, mas não diz nada.

– Kate, seu corpo está gelado, você tem que tomar um banho e vestir uma roupa quente – ele fala tudo isso fazendo carinho no rosto dela e sorrindo, enquanto ela só o encara com aqueles olhos lindos que ele ama tanto, só que a única diferença é que aquele brilho estava apagado.

– Eu sei que você está assustada, mais preciso que você me ajude ta? - ele a ergueu nos braços e a colocou sentada na cama, se ajoelha e fica olhando ela com aqueles olhos azuis lindos.

– Você me ajuda? Meu corpo todo dói – foi a primeira vez que ela falou com ele desde que saíram do galpão e ela tinha aquele olhar assustado.

– Claro que ajudo amor, agora que tal a gente tirar essas roupas molhadas?

– Tudo bem, mais devagar! – falou fazendo um carinho nos cabelos dele.

– Prometo que não vai doer – ele pegou a mão dela que estava em seu rosto e beijou.

Ele se levantou e começou a tirar a camiseta dela, devagar foi abrindo o zíper da calça dela e sentiu o corpo dela tremer um pouco.

– Ei, tudo bem. Não vou machucar você – ele se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha dela. Se abaixou e começou a descer a calça dela e ao passar pelo pé dela.

– Ai!

– Desculpa – ele levantou pegou um roupão e terminou de tirar a calcinha e o sutiã dela, deu a mão para ela, que se levantou com muita dificuldade e colocou o roupão nela.

– Agora vem.

– Ai! Não sei se consigo - ela apertou a mão dele e as lágrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto.

– Tudo bem. Não tem problema – ele a pegou no colo e levou até o banheiro. – Eu te ajudo entrar e te seguro pra você se lavar - Ela assentiu.

Castle entrou com ela no box do banheiro que já estava com a água ligada, ele a colocou de pé e ela apoiava a mão nos ombros dele. Ele a ajudou a se locomover para debaixo d'água, quando entraram ela apertou o braço dele.

– Está quente Rick.

– Não Kate, está morna. É que você está com a pele sensível. Mais vai ser rápido, prometo – só ai que ela notou que ele estava de toalha.

– Você vai ficar de toalha? Eu já sei você não quer chegar perto de mim – a segunda frase saiu como um sussurro.

– Não linda, nunca repita algo assim. Eu sou louco por você e o mundo inteiro sabe disso – ele se aproximou dela, rodeou os braços pela cintura dela e encostou sua testa na dela.

– Kate, hoje não se trata de mim e sim de você ta? Me deixa cuidar de você.

– Mas eu não quero ficar sozinha, pelo menos não hoje. Fica comigo? – ela fala escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele e afagou os cabelos dele. Ele sentiu que aquilo era um pedido de socorro silencioso, ela estava tão frágil.

– Eu vou ficar grudado em você o tempo todo. Agora vamos tomar banho e sair daqui porque temos que cuidar desses cortes.

Ele tira a toalha e começa a ensaboar as costas dela, depois as pernas enquanto ela passa sabão pelo corpo dele. Ele foi delicado com cada parte do corpo dela e mesmo assustada, triste e esgotada não pode deixar de sorrir.

– Rick pega o shampoo pra mim?

– Claro – ele colocou um pouco nas mãos dela e a ajuda a esfregar o cabelo, que pega um pouco e esfrega no dele. Eles tiram toda espuma e sabão dos corpos, ele coloca o roupão nela e põe a tolha em volta da cintura. Saindo do box com ela novamente nos braços a deixa sentada na cama.

– Eu tenho que limpar seu cortes e enfaixar o seu pé de novo, ai você pode descansar ta?

– Uhuum.

Ele voltou já vestido e com a caixa de primeiro socorros nas mãos. Ele sentou em frente a ela e começou a limpar os cortes dela, depois passou um gel inflamatório e fez uma massagem em certas partes do corpo dela.

– Agora você já pode se vestir. O que quer usar? Eu peguei um pijama seu mais não sabia se era isso que ia querer.

– Pode me dar uma camisa sua?

– Claro amor – ele pegou duas camisas dele – Você continua com frio?

– Não, me dá essa com manga curta – e ajudou ela a terminar de se vestir. Quando terminou ele sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou.

– Você vai ver Kate, tudo vai ficar bem. Daqui a algum tempo você nem vai lembrar que isso aconteceu – ele beijou os cabelos dela.

– Eu espero que sim – eles ficaram por um tempo só abraçados, até que ela se pronuncia – Rick?

– Fala linda.

– Eu detesto ser insensível ao momento, mas ...

– Mas?

– Eu estou morrendo de fome! – e ele começou a rir.

– Desculpa Kate, eu me esqueci totalmente. Você já deveria ter comido algo, eu vou buscar e já volto – ele beija a testa dela e sai do quarto.

Assim que ele saiu do quarto, Kate começou a ter aqueles flashbacks, ela foi se desesperando e ela já chorava com desespero. Ela se sentia mau, era como se não pudesse respirar, tentava dizer algo mais não conseguia, ao tentar sair da cama viu tudo rodar e então tudo ficou preto.

– Kate minha mãe, como sempre exagerada pediu sopa, macarronada e uma canja você pode escolher se quiser eu trouxe um pouco dos ... – no mesmo momento ele parou de falar ao notar que ela estava no chão.

Ele colocou a bandeja em cima da cômoda, e a deitou na cama e buscou um pouco de álcool para reanimá-la. Aos poucos Kate voltou a si, dando de cara com aqueles olhos azuis rasos e preocupados.

– Você me assustou amor – ele a ajudou a se sentar.

– Desculpa, não sei o que aconteceu só que eu não conseguia respirar. E tinha aquelas imagens – ela não conseguiu continuar e olhou pra baixo.

Ele levantou o rosto dela para que a olhasse nos olhos – Kate vai ficar tudo bem. Você passou por muita coisa e é normal ficar com medo, só quero que você não se esqueça que eu estou aqui, para o que você precisar. Sempre vou estar.

– Eu sei que vai – disse dando beijo demorado na bochecha dele, que sorriu como um menino.

– Eu conversei com seu pai e disse que você está bem. Agora você vai comer!

– Que bom. Eu ligo pra ele amanha – ela falou já pegando um prato. Eles já tinham jantado, ela estava cansada, mas parecia não querer dormir.

– O que foi amor, você está com dor? – eles estavam deitados um em frente ao outro, ele fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela e ela com a mão na cintura dele.

– Eu ...

– Vamos Kate, não pode ser tão ruim assim falar comigo.

– Eu fico com medo de dormir e acordar lá – ela falou com os olhos rasos d'água. Ele poucas vezes podia falar que a viu frágil do jeito que ela estava.

– Vem cá – ele a puxou deitando ela em cima do seu corpo colocou a mão na cintura dela e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela.

– Está melhor assim? – ele perguntou sorrindo, vendo como ela se aconchegava sobre ele.

– Está sim – ela enterrou seu rosto no vão entre o pescoço e ombro dele respirando o perfume dele.

– Agora feche os olhos e durma. Vou estar aqui quando você acordar.

Ela não disse mais nada apenas fechou os olhos e ficou ouvindo as batidas do coração dele, que ficavam mais baixas e distantes anunciando que o sono estava chegando.

Ele ficou feliz por ela finalmente dormir, ainda estava preocupado com os efeitos daquilo tudo sobre ela e é lógico que ainda não tinha contado sobre Carly e todo o resto, mais resolveu que pensaria nisso no dia seguinte e simplesmente se rendeu ao sono.


	16. Back to Normal

_**Bom gente como eu prometi, mesmo sendo no finalzinho da sexta eu acho que ainda conta.  
Passando apenas pra dizer que depois desse capítulo vamos saber quem é Carly! Eu já vou indo porque estou morta. Abraço ;)**_

* * *

**Ele ficou feliz por ela finalmente dormir, ainda estava preocupado com os efeitos daquilo tudo sobre ela e é lógico que ainda não tinha contado sobre Carly e todo o resto, mais resolveu que pensaria nisso no dia seguinte e simplesmente se rendeu ao sono.**

_**Uma semana depois**_

Eles já tentavam voltar ao mesmo ritmo de antes mesmo que ela ficasse com Castle todos os dias. Ele tentava, só que mau podia tocar nela ou agir com mais intimidade que ela o afastava. Não sabia ao certo porque ela fazia isso, mas imaginava que era por toda aquela situação que tinha passado.

Toda isso estava afetando ela mais do que queria. Não gostava de se sentir tão vulnerável, não queria que tudo que aconteceu estivesse mexendo tanto com ela. Não sabia se poderia agüentar aquilo por muito tempo.

Estava amanhecendo, ele ainda dormia sereno como um anjo tinha uma mão repousando sobre a cintura dela. Enquanto isso ela o olhava com um misto de amor e medo, eles estavam tentando voltar a ser o que era antes, só que muita coisa ainda tinha que ser resolvida e ela havia tomado uma decisão iria pra casa, pelo menos até tudo se resolver e ele ser honesto com ela iria passar um tempo sozinha.

Foi quando percebeu a mão dele fazendo carinho em sua cintura – Bom dia linda.

– Bom dia - ela estava chateada tanto com ela mesma, quanto com ele.

– Kate, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele percebeu que ela estava com um semblante sério.

– Rick nós temos que conversar – ela se recostou na cama.

– Tudo bem – ele se sentou olhando pra ela.

– Vou voltar para minha casa hoje.

– Por quê? Eu não acho uma boa ideia você ficar sozinha, pelo menos não por agora.

– Olha eu sei que te assustei no inicio, mas eu preciso de um tempo de tudo.

– De mim também?

– É de você também, nós tentamos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Só que aconteceu e eu preciso de uma chance pra voltar a ser o que era, não só por mim mais por nós. Você entende?

– Acho que entendo? Haaaa Kate.

– O que?

– Sobre a Carly. Eu quero conversar com você, mas não acho que agora seja uma boa hora.

– Não, eu não quero falar sobre isso! Você fica mudando de assunto e eu já tinha notado que você estava diferente desde que voltei e acho que eu não estava errada não é? Você às vezes disfarça e vai pra longe de mim porque precisa ligar pra alguém ou você sai e desconversa pra onde vai. Foi só uma semana que passei aqui enquanto cuidava de mim, mas eu tenho certeza que não posso ficar com alguém que não confia em mim – ela estava muito irritada com ele e tinha toda razão.

– Kate eu confio em você!

– Sinceramente não parece Rick, só espero que o motivo pra você esconder algo tenha sido muito bom. Porque eu cansei!

– Eu não fico feliz por ter feito isso, só que agora já está feito.

– Tem razão já está. Eu vou me arrumar e ir – ela fez menção de levantar.

– Espera, você não precisa sair como se fosse uma foragida – ele segura o braço dela e a puxa de volta pra cama.

– Eu não estou fugindo Rick, só que não agüento mais isso.

– Tudo bem eu entendo – ele abaixa o rosto e não consegue mais olhar em seus olhos - Eu sei que tudo isso é minha culpa, eu mereço que você haja assim.

– Você tem razão tudo isso é sua culpa, só que eu já cansei de ser paciente. Pra mim já deu! – ela se levantou e foi em direção ao closet.

– Tudo bem, é verdade. Só que eu juro que tudo vai voltar a ser como era, ou melhor, as coisas vão ficar melhores logo, logo.

– Eu agora não tenho tanto certeza disso.

– Kate, fica só mais um pouquinho aqui comigo. Por favor.

– Desculpa, mas eu não posso ficar. Tudo tem um limite e eu cheguei ao meu.

Ela já estava pronta pegou a pequena bolsa que com suas roupas e saiu, ele mesmo estando apenas de boxer não se importou e foi atrás dela. Quando chegou lá embaixo viu ela se despedindo e agradecendo Martha e Alexis por tudo.

Ela já tinha aberto a porta quando ele segurou o seu braço.

– Kate, por favor, não vai.

– Olha Rick você teve todo tempo do mundo pra tentar ser sincero e não o fez. Eu não gosto de mentiras e nunca minto pra você então ... – ela hesitou por um momento e disse – Eu agradeço mesmo por você ter cuidado de mim, mas se você não confia em mim, se não quer se abrir ... - mais um momento de hesitação - Eu não sei porque estamos juntos. Pense nisso ta? – ela fez um carinho no rosto dele e saiu.

Ele estava desconsolado, quando fechou a porta e mesmo estando apenas com suas roupas intimas foi encontro da mãe e da filha e se sentou ao lado delas.

– Pai, o que está acontecendo? Porque a Kate foi embora daquele jeito?

– É complicado minha filha.

– Richard, você sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ficou adiando, uma hora ela ia cansar de esperar.

– Eu sei mãe, mas a Carly merece isso. Eu não poderia ser injusto com ela. Você e Alexis aceitaram bem, só estava tentando preparar ela.

– Pai, eu sinto muito dizer isso mais você só estava sendo covarde. Ela ficou aqui vendo você agir estranho e por causa de tudo que aconteceu acho que ela agüentou até tempo demais. Eu amo você e a Carly, você sabe disso, mas a Kate também já faz parte da família e acho que ela merece bem mais.

– Filho eu acho que a Alexis disse tudo.

– Eu sei gente e está na hora de eu fazer algo, tanto por mim quanto por ela.

– Então o que você vai fazer?

– Bem depois de tudo que aconteceu com a Carly, a situação legal já foi resolvida. Como vocês já sabem e concordaram ele vai viver com a gente.

– Você vai pega-lo hoje?

– Vou e queria pedir pra vocês irem comprar algumas coisas pra mim. Tudo bem?

– Claro pai. Qualquer coisa pra ajudar.

– Obrigado abobora, sabia que podia contar com você. Vou subir e me vestir, mais tarde vou falar com a Kate.

– Tudo bem, qualquer coisa liga pai.

Ele subiu as escadas e percebeu que aquele dia realmente poderia mudar tudo, a vida deles dois, o futuro que poderiam ter juntos, tudo estava em jogo.

**_Algumas horas mais tarde_**

**_Apartamento de Kate_**

– Como eu posso acreditar nele Lanie, ele só mente pra mim. É tudo que ele faz, mentir. Eu cansei, nem quando eu estava me recuperando debaixo do teto dele, ele foi honesto. Não sei, eu me sinto perdida.

– Amiga, depois de tudo que você disse e do que vocês passaram, também não sei o que pensar e muito menos que conselho dar. Só posso te dizer uma coisa, o Castle demonstrou mais de uma vez que é louco por você e olha o jeito que ele cuidou de você essa semana haja tanta devoção e amor. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que depois de ter saído da casa dele do jeito que você saiu, talvez ele acorde e te conte a verdade.

– E se ele não fizer nada?E se ele não se abrir? O que eu faço? Termino com ele?

– Eu não sei Kate, é evidente que ele te ama. Mais se fosse eu, não sei se conseguiria viver com um cara que mente pra mim, que esconde as coisas.

– Então agora você vê? Acho que ele precisa ficar sozinho por um tempo. Ele já me ligou algumas vezes e mandou mensagens perguntando se estava tudo bem.

– E você não atendeu e nem respondeu.

– Você me conhece - ela sorriu para a amiga - Ele não quer ceder então eu não posso fazer nada a não ser ignorá-lo. Ele precisa pensar e eu também.

– Nossa já esta tarde e o Javi vai passar lá em casa. Você vai ficar bem?

– Vou sim, obrigada por passar aqui.

– Que isso, é pra isso que servem as amigas – elas se abraçam e Kate a leva até a porta, só que quando abre.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu vim falar com você.

– Veio pra contar a verdade ou me enrolar com mais mentiras?

– Eu vim pra dizer tudo e depois se não quiser mais me ver eu vou entender – Lanie que via a cena calada resolveu se pronunciar.

– Gente, eu já estava de saída então Tchau Kate e foi bom te ver Castle.

– Tchau Lanie – disseram em coro, o que fez ela sair sorrindo.

– Entra.

– Então vou contar tudo pra você! Tudo começou um pouco antes da gente ficar junto pela primeira vez. Eu tinha acabado de ouvir que você se lembrava de tudo que tinha acontecido quando levou o tiro e fiquei muito irritado, como não queria ficar perto de você e nem podia. Eu fui para o Canadá visitar alguém que sabia que iria me ouvir. E esse alguém era a Carly.


	17. Confessions

**_Continuo cumprindo a minha palavra, então vocês não tem porque reclamar. É nesse que finalmente vamos descobrir quem é Carly!  
Não pretendo dizer muita coisa, espero que esse desfecho da história tenha agradado e correspondido a expectativa de todos._**

**_Aguardo pra saber o que vocês acharam! ;)_**

* * *

– **Então vou contar tudo pra você! Tudo começou um pouco antes da gente ficar junto pela primeira vez. Eu tinha acabado de ouvir que você se lembrava de tudo que tinha acontecido quando levou o tiro e fiquei muito irritado, como não queria ficar perto de você e nem podia. Eu fui para o Canadá visitar alguém que sabia que iria me ouvir.****E esse alguém era a Carly.**

– Pode parar isso já tem mais de um ano e você não me disse?

– Olha você vai ficar irritada e nervosa, mas no começo não tinha nada que influenciasse nossa relação. Por isso eu não te contei.

– No começo?

– Que tal isso. Eu vou contar e você não me interrompe. Sei que vai ter muitas perguntas, mas acho que vai ser mais fácil se você ouvir a história toda de uma vez. Tudo bem?

– Tudo bem – ela se sentou no sofá e pediu pra ele se sentar, ele o fez e voltou a falar.

– Então eu cheguei ao Canadá e fui ficar com a Carly e antes que você imagine algo, nós não estávamos dormindo juntos e nunca transamos, ficamos ou qualquer coisa parecida, sempre fomos bons amigos, irmãos praticamente.

Ela me conheceu na faculdade e percebeu que eu era um sem vergonha incorrigível e fez questão de deixar claro que ia ser minha amiga e nada mais. Então esse amor de irmão foi crescendo e depois de um tempo eu já chamava ela de maninha, ficamos muito próximos, riamos, conversávamos e é claro que a gente sempre falava das nossas conquistas.

– Espera um pouco. Eu sei que disse que ia só ouvir, só que eu não entendo. É só isso? Você tem uma grande amiga. O que tem demais nisso?

– Não é só isso Kate. Me deixa terminar! Quando cheguei lá percebi que ela não estava bem e sempre ficava enjoada, tinha esses lapsos de memória. Com o passar da semana ela só piorava, eu surtei quando ela teve um sangramento muito feio no nariz e muita dor de cabeça. Então eu a levei pra emergência e lá eu só fiquei sabendo do que ela já tinha conhecimento e não me contou.

Ela tinha descoberto um tumor cerebral maligno há dois meses e simplesmente ignorou o fato. Continuou com a vida como se não fosse nada – Castle fez uma pausa e Kate pode ver uma lágrima correr.

Eu fiquei muito irritado no começo, você sabe por ela não ter me contado, mas muito mais por ela não ter tentado nenhum tratamento ou procurado um especialista. Fala sério, eu vou visitar minha confidente e companheira de farras e descubro que ela vai morrer! Tem reação certa pra isso?

Eu entrei no quarto e ela já começou a chorar. Nós éramos praticamente família, ela me ajudou muito depois que Meredith foi embora me deixando sozinho com Alexis. Eu só pude abraçá-la e tentar passar algum conforto.

Depois tivemos mais uma bomba. Ela estava grávida de três meses do Joey, um cara com quem já saia há algum tempo e ele ficou muito feliz com a gravidez, disse que estaria sempre com ela. Eu fiquei lá só pra procurarmos um especialista e saber o que ela já tinha escutado de outro medico, que poderia morrer a qualquer momento se ela não fizesse algo e que uma cirurgia era muito arriscada.

Ela estava indecisa sobre a cirurgia e depois que soube da gravidez ela mudou muito, ficou mais séria e focada queria algo pra vida dela. Após o acidente do Joey que infelizmente faleceu e não tinha família, ela ficou mais pressionada a sobreviver ao tumor, não queria deixar o Charlie sozinho.

– Charlie?

– O bebê era um menino, ela descobriu um pouco antes do acidente do Joey que foi morto por um motorista bêbado e ele tinha comentado que gostava do nome – ele sorriu e ao mesmo tempo ficou triste.

Ele ia ser um grande pai Kate, dava pra ver pelo apoio que dava a ela e ao mesmo tempo não colocava pressão nela, você sabe em relação à doença e como as coisas iam ficar caso ela morresse. E só pra você saber nós três sempre falávamos sobre você e eles tinham certeza que pelo jeito e como eu falava de você nós íamos acabar juntos – dessa vez foi ela que sorriu.

Aos poucos tudo estava indo bem, eu estava num vai e vem danado do Canadá pra Nova York me desdobrando em dois pra tentar ajudar tanto financeiramente porque não queria que ela se esforçasse, como me mantendo presente para ela saber que tudo ia dar certo. Até que quando ela chegou aos sete meses, fez uma cesariana e o Charlie chegou ao mundo. Ele é incrível, um garoto perfeito, lindo e muito fofo.

– De novo. Nesse meio tempo ou até mesmo antes do bebê nascer, à gente já estava junto porque nunca me falou deles?

– Ela me pediu pra que não o fizesse, pelo menos por enquanto.

– Por quê? Ela não gostava de mim?

– Pelo contrário ela te admirava muito e ficou radiante quando soube que passamos a noite juntos;

– Você contou pra ela? - Kate tinha um misto de vergonha com espanto no rosto.

– Claro que contei! No dia seguinte – ele riu um pouco – Ela torceu tanto por nós, você não faz ideia. E ficou imensamente feliz quando soube que ficamos juntos, principalmente quando eu disse que foi você que me agarrou – ele só esperou a reação dela que foi um olhar mortal.

– Eu não vou falar nada com você, só continua!

– Ela queria te conhecer quando já tivesse feito a cirurgia e queria se mudar pra Nova York, mas só depois que ela já tivesse uma nova vida. Foi ai que ela me telefonou aquele dia, ela queria saber se eu ia ficar com o Charlie pra ela, porque a cirurgia já tinha sido marcada pra dois dias depois. Perguntou-me também de alguns documentos que eu não tinha no momento, não era urgente então a gente conversou um pouco e eu disse que ligava pra ela quando chegasse em casa.

– E? Ela fez a cirurgia? Está tudo bem com ela?

– Ela, ela ... – ele não agüentou e começou a chorar, no mesmo instante ela entendeu e passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o abraçou. Castle apertou forte os braços ao redor da cintura dela e escondeu o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço dela, a puxando para ficar sentada no seu colo.

Ela entendia certas coisas agora à distância que ele tinha às vezes, o semblante triste, as mudanças de humor e aquilo lhe cortava o coração.

– Eu não queria ter escondido nada de você eu juro Kate, só que era a vida dela e tinha a doença e o bebê – ele dizia tudo em meio a soluços e choro – Eu te amo tanto e isso de certa forma estava acabando comigo.

– Rick, fica calmo. Vai ficar tudo bem - ela o apertava em seus braços e já chorava com ele também, afagava seus cabelos e fazia carinho em suas costas tentando lhe passar algum conforto.

– Espera eu tenho que terminar de te contar – ele a tirou do seu colo e a sentou de novo no sofá e ela entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele – Ela não resistiu, mais antes da cirurgia me fez prometer que caso algo acontecesse respeitaria sua vontade e ...

– Está tudo bem Rick, você pode confiar em mim sabe disso.

– Ela deixou a guarda do Charlie pra nós dois

– Nós dois? – ele via que ela ficou assustada e confusa.

– Isso não quer dizer que você é obrigada a me ajudar a cuidar dele. Ela só fez isso porque achava que você seria uma grande mãe mesmo sem te conhecer e a mim porque ela sabe que jamais deixaria algo de ruim acontecer com ele ou a nossa família.

– Ela deixou ele pra nós dois? Mas ela nem me conhecia! Como ela pôde fazer algo assim? Como pode saber que eu seria a pessoa certa para cuidar do filho dela? – ela se levantou e começou a dar voltas pela sala.

– Ei, vai ficar tudo bem – ele disse se levantando e segurando o braço dela, a fazendo olhar pra ele.

– Como você pode saber? Rick se você não percebeu agora nós dois temos um filho! – ela aparentemente estava surtando, queria ser mãe e ter uma família principalmente com ele, mas não assim.

– Kate, olha pra mim- ele esperou que até que ela estivesse pronta - Eu sei que é difícil. Você imagina para mim que a conhecia e principalmente para o Charlie, mas vai ficar tudo bem.

– Como você pode saber? E se tudo der errado? E se nós não resistimos a isso tudo? – a essa altura ele já segurava a cintura dela e ela parecia estar mais calma.

– Eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem, porque quando estou longe de você sinto um aperto no peito o tempo todo. É como se o ar me faltasse e eu só fico bem quando volto a estar com você, quando te sinto em meus braços de novo. Eu nunca te perguntei mais imagino que você também sinta minha falta, não é? – ele a abraçou mais forte, colando ainda mais seus corpos

– Não só sinto sua falta. Você é minha vida! – disse aquilo com lágrimas nos olhos e colou sua testa na dele. Ele em resposta só conseguiu sorrir – Rick, o que vamos fazer agora?

– Eu não sei, mas vamos decidir juntos. Só que Kate, não me peça pra escolher entre você e o Charlie. Isso partiria meu coração.

– Jamais faria isso amor – e assim eles ficaram um tempo só abraçados, tendo em vista de que uma simples conversa mudou tudo.


	18. Charlie

**_E esse é o último dessa semana. _****_Ele abre a porta para uma nova fase da fic e a Kate agora é mamãe. Quem diria né?!  
Vamos ver se ele lado maternal dela vai aflorar ou teremos problemas?  
Vejo vocês em breve!  
Logo, logo vou postar a minha segunda fic aqui. Me aguardem ;)_**

* * *

– **Eu não sei, mas vamos decidir juntos. Só que Kate, não me peça pra escolher entre você e o Charlie. Isso partiria meu coração.**

– **Jamais faria isso amor – e assim eles ficaram um tempo só abraçados, tendo em vista de que uma simples conversa mudou tudo.**

– Kate? – já fazia um tempo que eles estavam abraçados em silêncio.

– Huum.

– Você está melhor?

– É, acho que sim.

– Que bom, por que eu queria saber se ... – ele estava indeciso, não sabia como ela reagiria ao pedido.

– Você quer saber se eu quero ir pra casa com você?

– É – ele respondeu ainda com certo receio. Não se importaria se ela não quisesse assumir a guarda dele, mas não sabia se conseguiria passar por tudo isso sem a ajuda dela.

– Eu não sei. E se o Charlie não gostar de mim? – ela encarou os olhos dele que apenas sorriu.

– Ele acabou de fazer um mês e meio, então não acho que ele vá te odiar. Além do mais não tem como não te amar. Você vem comigo?

Ela estava indecisa, não sabia o que fazer. Então resolveu seguir seu coração.

– Tudo bem, eu vou com você.

– Obrigado.

– Não precisa agradecer. Agora mais que nunca nossa família precisa ficar unida.

– Te amo linda – ele sorriu e beijou o cantinho da boca dela. Por mais que quisesse avançar, ele sabia que ela não estava pronta ainda.

– Também te amo. Agora você me espera aqui, vou pegar umas roupas limpas e a gente já vai.

– Tudo bem – ela saiu e não demorou muito. Quando voltou ela já foi em direção a porta, Castle estava sentado no sofá e apenas encarou ela.

– Você vem ou não Rick – estiquei a mão pra ele, que apenas me olhou e sorriu já vindo na minha direção.

O caminho foi meio silencioso, acho que nós dois estávamos nervosos eu com medo de as coisas não funcionarem e ele com medo de eu não querer ficar e deixa-ló sozinho. Quando chegamos dava pra perceber o medo no olhar dele. Então eu percebi que a insegurança que ele sentia agora era por minha causa.

Rick começou a suar e era até fofo ver o quanto ele queria que as coisas dessem certo, resolvi fazer algo antes que ele passasse mal na minha frente. Quando ele ia abrir a porta, eu o impedi e acho que ali ele entendeu errado minha intenção.

– Você se arrependeu de ter vindo não é? Kate, pelo menos tenta. Sei que não vai ser fácil, mas eu estou aqui e preciso de você. Por favor, olha eu prometo que se ...

– Rick, dá pra você parar – eu tive que usar um tom mais alto, por que ele não parava nem pra respirar. Só que me arrependi, ele fez uma carinha tão triste.

– Tudo bem, já me calei – dito isso eu só conseguia olhar pro chão até que ela me chamou.

– Rick! Olha pra mim – eu afaguei os cabelos dele por um tempo. Ainda não conseguia me aproximar dele como antes mais aos poucos estava voltando ao normal. Vi que ele sorriu com o meu gesto – Presta atenção Rick. Sei que toda essa situação te deixa nervoso, mas você tem que confiar em mim também e acreditar que eu posso lidar com isso. Tudo bem?

– Tudo bem. Desculpa Kate, é que eu fico com medo de você se arrepender e me deixar, não sei se consigo viver sem você. Pode parecer meio psicótico ou obsessivo, mas você se tornou parte de mim – ele falou tudo com os olhos marejados.

– Ei, eu não vou te deixar. E só pra você saber eu até poderia tentar viver sem você antes de nós termos uma história – ele a olhou com cara de interrogação – Só que hoje admito, sou completamente dependente e viciada em você – ele sorriu e ela ainda fez mais, se aproximou e beijou o pescoço dele bem no ponto de pulso de uma forma que só ela fazia e que o enlouquecia – Então Rick, podemos entrar?

Ele ainda estava meio zonzo depois do beijo – O que?.

– Podemos entrar?

– Claro, vamos – ele abriu a porta e Alexis estava sentada no sofá lendo um livro.

– Kate você voltou – ela veio em direção a detetive e a abraçou – Fico feliz por você está aqui e acho que você vai adorar o Charlie.

– Também estou feliz.

– Filha, onde está o Charlie?

– Ele estava chorando um pouco e a Vovó foi dar um banho nele pra ver se ele se acalmava. Ela está no seu quarto.

– Obrigada abóbora.

– Vamos Kate – eu não precisei chamar de novo porque ela entrelaçou seus dedos aos meus.

Ao entrar no quarto, nós encontramos Charlie já sem roupa em cima da cama entre dois travesseiros e minha mãe estava no meu closet pegando uma roupa pra ele. Eu percebi que ela estava observando algumas mudanças, no quarto já tinha um berço e certas coisas que o bebê necessitava. Eu resolvi quebrar o silencio.

– Mãe.

– Oh Richard, você voltou e com a Katherine – ela não conseguiu esconder a cara de susto e felicidade – Fico feliz querida.

– Eu também fico Martha.

– Então mãe, você já deu banho nele?

– Não. Eu ia preparar agora kiddo.

– Martha se você não se importar, a gente faz isso – era engraçado como os dois olhavam com a mesma expressão pra ela.

– Tudo bem então queridos, qualquer coisa é só chamar.

Ela ainda não tinha se aproximado da cama e esperou Martha sair para tentar fazer algo. Rick fechou a porta e foi em direção ao closet para guardar as roupas dela, estava voltando quando a viu ir em direção a Charlie que agora resmungava mais alto.

Ao chegar perto da cama ela viu como ele era lindo, mas também percebeu um semblante triste e a carência que ele demonstrava ter. Quando o bebê notou a presença dela começou esticar os bracinhos e reclamar mais demonstrando que ia chorar, o que não demorou nada. O choro estridente era de cortar o coração.

Ela olhou pra Rick parado na porta que sorria pra ela e com o olhar a incentivava. Foi então que ela ainda insegura o pegou nos braços e começou a fazer carinho no seu rostinho e ele simplesmente parou de chorar.

Foi quando Rick passou os braços ao redor dos dois e ela automaticamente descansou a cabeça no ombro dele.

– Eu acho melhor darmos logo um banho nele.

– Também acho, ele está com um jeitinho de quem quer dormir. Eu também tenho que tomar banho, então vou entrar rápido no chuveiro e depois damos um banho nesse rapazinho – ele dá um beijo na bochecha dela e se afasta já tirando a camisa.

Ela não pode evitar e olhou para o corpo dele, sentia falta dele, das suas mãos percorrendo todo o seu corpo, mas tinha medo, se tentasse e não conseguisse só iria magoá-lo. As coisas só pioraram quando ele tirou a calça, e sua temperatura só aumentava, quando ele abaixou a boxer era evidente em seu rosto o que sentia. Foi ai que ele viu como ela estava e se aproximou.

– Tudo bem Kate? – ele veio até ela já de toalha.

– Sim, tudo bem. É só que ... – ela hesitou e pensou em conversar com ele sobre isso depois - ... não demora no banho. Ele pode se resfriar se estiver tarde.

– Tudo bem, vou ser rápido – ele entrou no banheiro e quando voltou ela estava deitada na cama brincando com o bebê – Parece que ninguém sentiu minha falta.

– Oi amor, claro que nós sentimos sua falta. Não é Charlie? – ela olhou para o bebê que parecia encantado com ela, fazia barulhos e sorria para ela.

– Eu sei que sim, vou preparar o banho dele – ele saiu e em pouco tempo os dois estavam rindo com Charlie que curtia alegremente o banho. Quando terminaram, o alimentaram e coloram ele para dormir.

Mais tarde eles também jantaram e foram dormir. Já passava das duas da manhã quando um choro estridente começa, no início eles não acordam mais aos poucos os dois despertam.

– Esse é o futuro que você me oferece Castle?

– Desculpa Kate. Sei que não era isso que você estava pensando, mas vai melhorar.

– Rick, eu só estava brincando. Relaxa amor, eu vou pegar ele e já volto – ele ficou pasmo, ela estava lidando bem até demais com a situação.

– Acho que ele está com cólica - ela olhava para carinha de sofrimento do bebê e sentia seu coração em pedaços – Pega um travesseiro pra mim

– Claro - ela colocou o travesseiro no meio deles dois, virou o bebê de bruços e começou a massagear as costas dele que aos poucos parou de chorar, enquanto Rick fazia carinho nas cabecinha do bebê. Algum tempo depois ele voltou a dormir.

– Você é incrível sabia linda?

– Eu sei, mais adoro quando você fala.

– Você quer colocar ele de volta no berço?

– Não. Quero deixar ele aqui se tudo bem pra você? - ela perguntou já preparando para voltar a dormir.

– Claro – em pouco tempo os três já estavam em sono profundo.


End file.
